Drawn to Life: Graffiti Kingdom
by Everstar210
Summary: A single prayer of hope brings new heroes to save the land from the shadows of Wilfre. Pixel, Pastel, Tablet, Mari, Jowee, and all their friends work together to restore the peaceful village and prevent the shadows from taking over the world of Graffiti.
1. Chapter 1

**_Drawn to Life_**

**Graffiti Kingdom**

Chapter 1

Hero from the Canvas Kingdom

Long ago, there was a world that was shaped by the hands of a deity. The deity was known as the Graffiti Goddess or the Creator. The Creator created the beautiful oceans, vast mountains, and peaceful forests. It even created living beings. One such living beings that the creator drawn to life was the Raposa. The Raposa worshiped the Graffiti Goddess and told legends about a magical book called the Book of Life, the design of the creator herself. Humans were also created the same time when the Raposa were first drawn and both species have worshiped the creator. Humans and Raposa both lived peacefully in the world of drawings, but that was when it all changed. For the humans, in the peaceful kingdom of Canvas was terrorized by an evil Devil that was accidentally released from his thousand year prison. The Creator destined a young prince with the power of Graffiti and was instructed by a young lady who was also bestowed with the power of Graffiti to use it against the Devil. The Devil was defeated, now is put down to be a petty thief, and Canvas Kingdom was at peace once again…but the Raposa weren't so fortunate. At this time today, the darkness has invaded the Raposa Kingdom and the Graffiti God has mysterious came to no aid. Unknown to the humans who were still living at peace, not knowing of the impeding danger that will be far worse than the Devil himself, the Raposa were still terrorized by the darkness and hope was starting to fade away for them. For them, there was no need for the book…the was no need for the Raposa…and the humans might be next.

?-"Creator…we need your help…the eternal flame just went out…and the darkness is creeping in…you're the only hope we have left…help us…please…"

Somewhere in the mists of the darkness, far away from Canvas Kingdom, there was a village that was covered in snow. Dark clouds surround what's left of the once peaceful village. In a lone house, there was a female Raposa named Mari. She was praying to the Creator for help. Mari waited for an answer, but there was only silence. Mari started to get angry as there was still no answer.

Mari(angrily)-"Why don't you respond! How could you just sit there and be silent! Now almost everyone has left the village…"

Then Mari started to feel sad as the situation was hopeless.

Mari-"You are the creator of everything. This is your world! Bring it back to what it once was! Please…"

Then suddenly, she heard a holy feminine voice that was unseen, but heard.

_I have heard your cry and I will summon heroes to help restore the village. But first, you must gather the villagers and bring them to the Creation Hall._

Mari was then surprised to hear this. The Graffiti God has spoken to Mari as she heard the plea for help.

Mari-"Is that really you! After all this time! I knew you would help us! I'll go find Jowee and my dad!"

Mari then cheered with hope and joy then she left the house to gather the remaining villagers.

_Hurry…young one…my power…grows weak...as time passes..._

Mari was then outside and she walked towards Jowee's house. She then called him with a excited, but loud voice.

Mari-"Jowee! Jowee come quick!"

There was no answer. Mari then thought of another way to get Jowee's attention.

Mari-"He's not answering! Creator, can you tap on his house and wake him?"

While inside the house, Jowee, a male Raposa and Mari's best friend, was sleeping peacefully in his bed when suddenly he was awakened when he heard three loud bangs in his house.

Jowee-"Huh? What's going on?"

Jowee then came out of the house to see who was outside. As he came outside, he saw Mari standing in front of his house.

Jowee-"*yawn* Hey Mari…I was just taking a nap…"

Mari-"The Creator just spoke to me!"

Jowee-"Huh?"

Jowee was confused at what Mari just said and rubbed his back in confusion.

Jowee-"What? That's crazy! The Creator hasn't spoken to anyone in years…"

Mari-"I'm supposed to gather everyone in front of Creation Hall! Where's my dad?"

Jowee-"At the gate, he was trying to convince Isaac and his wife to stay…"

Mari-"We have to stop them before they leave!"

The two Raposa left and made their way towards the gate. There they saw the Mayor along with Isaac and his wife. Apparently Isaac and his wife, Mya are leaving the village and travel to the Canvas Kingdom.

Isaac-"Losing the Eternal Flame was the last straw. Now my shop is covered in darkness!"

Mya-"And now our daughter is gone! We have to find her and if we do, we're going to the Canvas Kingdom! At least the humans are living in peace and we can warn them about what's happening!"

Mayor-"I understand…but please reconsider. It's dangerous out there and we don't know what's out there."

Isaac then went towards the Mayor and faced him with a stern look.

Isaac-"This can't wait any longer…we're leaving."

The couple left the village to find their daughter as the Mayor watched them leave. There was nothing else that he can do to make them stay a little longer. He then heard his daughter's voice.

Mari-"Stop! Dad! We have to speak with you!"

Mari and Jowee went towards the Mayor to speak with him with urgent news.

Mayor-"Oh Mari! And Jowee! I'm glad you're here. Isaac's daughter went missing! They just left to go search for her."

Mari-"Dad! The Creator just spoke to me! The creator told me to gather everyone and bring them in front of Creation Hall."

Mayor was then confused just as Jowee was when he heard what Mari said.

Mayor-"Young rapo, you've been talking about the Creator for months now…just let it go."

Mari-"But dad…IT'S TRUE!"

Mayor-"Mari…stop…we have more important things to worry about than Graffiti myths."

Mari couldn't believe at what she's hearing from her own dad. Hope was starting to fade from him as well.

Mari-"You can't be serious, dad! What about the Creator!"

Jowee-"I'm with Mari…we should at least give the Creator a chance!"

The Mayor then started to grow irritated about this nonsense. He thought it was crazy and her daughter was starting getting into those Graffiti myths again.

Mayor-"Mari! Stop with this nonsense! The Creator abandoned us a long time ago and Graffiti is nothing, but a myth! A legend! The villagers are what's important now! Just…please…let it go. I'm sorry."

The Mayor left the two to attend a more important matter than hearing about the Graffiti God or Graffiti legends. Mari then grew sad and went towards Jowee.

Mari-"This is crazy! No one is listening to me! You believe me Jowee…don't you…"

Jowee then back away a bit and tried to knock some sense to her, making her listen to reason.

Jowee-"Maybe we should listen to your pop…I mean it's Isaac's daughter!"

Mari then grew angry at him as he started to take the Mayor's side. She then faced away from him.

Mari(angrily)-"FINE THEN! I'll go by myself…no wonder the Creator abandoned us!"

Mari then ran off to Creation Hall all alone as Jowee watched her storm off.

Jowee-"Mari! Wait!"

She didn't answer and she still continued forward.

Jowee-"Oh rapo…what am I getting myself into!"

Jowee then followed Mari to Creation Hall. Meanwhile, Mari then made her way to the hall that was sealed shut.

Mari-"Oh no! The door is still sealed!"

Then suddenly, she turned around to see Jowee who followed her. At first, she looked at him with an angry face, but then her face turned sad with tears.

Mari-"The Creator told me to gather the villagers her…but everyone is gone!"

Jowee then went towards her and wiped the tears off her face. Mari blushed as she looked at Jowee.

Jowee-"Mari…I'm still here…"

Mari smiled as she heard Jowee has still hope for her and the Graffiti God. He was always caring for her and in Mari's mind, she always had feelings for him.

Jowee-"Maybe you should ask the Creator for help?"

Mari-"Good idea! Creator…could you open the door?"

Then suddenly, the door that sealed Creation Hall has vanished into thin air.

Mari-"Let's hurry inside."

Jowee-"Right."

The two went in the hall and started to look around. Mari was searching around the bookshelves to see if there was anything useful while Jowee just walked around, checking out the place.

Jowee-"Mari…look at all these books…"

Mari-"Creator…why did you bring us here? What do you need us to do?"

Meanwhile in the Canvas Kingdom, the humans were living their peaceful daily lives. There were even docile demons such as spongies and others were living in peace alongside with the humans as either pets or playful friends. At the market place, the humans were shopping around for food until…

?-"I WANT MY CAKE!"

…Until Palette showed up with her demon monster as a golem. She was sitting on the golem's shoulder as she made ridicules commands. The golem stomped at crates, thrown food at the humans, and smashed merchandise to send the message to the citizens of Canvas Kingdom.

Palette-"People of Canvas Kingdom! Make me a chocolate cake and I promise not to make a mess of this market!"

?-"You don't know when to quit, do you Palette?"

Then suddenly, a young prince came out of a crowd of people while another boy was jumping through the roofs of houses and met up with the prince. The prince's name was Pixel and the boy next to him was the mischievous Devil's son turned good, Tablet. Pixel's friend, Pastel, a graffitician girl who turned into a white dog-like graffiti creature with sharp teeth, was hanging behind him as a backpack. They confronted Palette to stop her from messing up the market place.

Pixel-"Hey Palette, just quit it already!"

Palette-"Not unless you make me a big chocolate cake with tea!"

Pastel-"But yesterday, you wanted huge mountains of candy."

Palette-"I don't won't that anymore! I want cake!"

Pastel-"*sigh* But you said that the last time we met."

Tablet-"You know Palette, you should really stop being a spoiled brat. Heh heh, it's pretty annoying if you ask me."

Pastel-"You can say that again."

Palette-"You goodie, two shoes Tablet! I don't take commands from you!"

Palette stick her tongue as a sign of mocking, but Tablet only found that funny.

Tablet-"Well I would not say that I'm a 'goodie, two shoes' hero. I think of myself as a mischievous guardian. I may be a demon, but I have my own choices to make."

Palette-"Whatever! I don't care! Make me a cake!"

Pixel-"*sigh* Well here we go again."

Pastel-"Go get her, you two!"

Pixel and Tablet nodded and they both readied their Graffiti Wands. People from the crowd cheered on the two heroes for good luck. The two charged at Palette's golem to prepare for an attack. Then suddenly, an orb of bright, holy light appeared between Palette and the Graffiti heroes. Pixel, Tablet, Pastel, Palette, and the rest of the citizens were surprised that an orb of light appeared out of nowhere.

Pixel-"What is that thing, Pastel?"

Pastel-"I-I don't know."

Then they heard a feminine voice emanating from the orb of light.

_Heroes of Graffiti…Your heroics are needed once again._

Tablet-"What?"

Palette-"Hey! Weird orb looking thing! Get out of my way or make me a chocolate cake!"

The voice didn't answer at Palette's command. Instead the entire area was engulfed with holy light. Everyone including the heroes covered their eyes as the blinding light engulfed them and soon the entire kingdom was engulfed with light. Shortly afterwards, the light faded and when the people uncovered their eyes…Pixel, Pastel, Tablet, and even Palette were gone. Vanished with no trace. Meanwhile back at the Raposa Village, Mari and Jowee were still in Creation Hall waiting for the Creator to answer the question that Mari asked.

Mari-"Creator? Creator, are you still with me?"

_Yes. I am still here._

Mari-"Good."

_Your request requires heroes…_

Mari-"Heroes? Why do we need heroes? Just bring back the villagers and get rid of the darkness…"

_I…I can't…I am too weak…my powers are…fading…_

Mari-"What? What do you mean?"

_Mari…your father is in trouble._

Mari was shock to hear this news, but Jowee on the other hand was surprised to hear the Creator speak.

Jowee-"Who the rapo was that! Was that the Creator!"

Mari-"What? My dad is in trouble!"

_I will explain more over time…now…I have summoned the Heroes of Graffiti! With the help of the power of Graffiti in their hands, we will restore the village…_

Then suddenly, two orbs of light appeared in the room. Mari and Jowee watched with awe as the two orbs started to manifest into people. The first orb manifest into a young boy with a paint brush like wand and the second was a white, box-shaped, dog-like creature with sharp teeth and a gold ring on its left front paw. It was Pixel and Pastel, lying on the floor unconscious. Mari and Jowee were amazed by this and the two went towards the two outsiders.

Jowee-"Whoa! What the rapo!"

Mari-"Creator…who are they?"

_They will explain their identities. They will awaken right now._

Mari-"Huh?"

Pixel-"Ugh…what happened?"

Then suddenly, Mari and Jowee saw the two Graffiti heroes awaken. Pixel and Pastel stood up as they awoke, wondering where they are.

Pixel-"*rubs head* Man, what a trip."

Pastel-"Uh Pixel…"

Pixel-"What?"

Pixel looked at Pastel for minute then noticed she was looking at the two Raposa. After that, he looked at the two with confusion.

Pixel-"O-kay I give. Who are you and where are we?"

Mari-"Well um my names Mari and this is my best friend, Jowee…"

Jowee-"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Mari-"And you two are in the Raposa Village. What are your names?"

Pixel-"Well…my names Pixel, I'm the prince from the Canvas Kingdom."

Pastel-"And I'm Pastel. Please to meet you two."

Mari-"It's very nice to meet you too. You must be the heroes of Graffiti that the Creator was talking about."

Pixel(confused)-"Creator?"

Mari-"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to find my dad. He's really in danger!"

Pastel-"Your dad's in trouble? Well then let's go! Come on, Pixel!"

Pixel-"Right!"

Pastel jumped onto Pixel's back and they left Creation Hall.

Mari-"I guess we should follow!"

Mari and Jowee followed Pixel and Pastel outside. Mari and Jowee found Pixel and Pastel outside, but suddenly they heard a voice.

?-"Where's my mummy!"

Pixel-"Who was that?"

Jowee-"That sounded like Isaac's daughter, Cindi."

Mari-"Pixel. Pastel. Can you two find Cindi? She must be close by."

Pixel and Pastel looked around Creation Hall until Pastel saw a little girl behind a tree that was at the back of the hall.

Pastel-"Hey, I see her! She's right behind that tree."

Pixel walked towards the tree and soon he saw Cindi, but when Cindi saw Pixel and Pastel, she ran away and made her way towards Mari and Jowee. By the looks of the little girls face, she was afraid.

Cindi-"Mawi! It's a monster wapo!"

Mari-"It's okay lil rapo. Pixel and Pastel are only here to help."

Pixel then went towards the three with a smile, assuring that he and Pastel aren't demons or monsters.

Pastel-"It's okay, sweetie. We won't hurt you."

Pixel-"*chuckled* Yeah. You don't have to be afraid of us."

Mari-"Thanks for finding Cindi, you two. We should find her parents now. Meet us at the village entrance, okay? It's to the south."

Pixel-"Alright."

Mari, Jowee, and Cindi went to the village gate and Pixel and Pastel followed. They all met up at the gate to discuss to search of Cindi's parents. Pastel got back into the ground just to get a little rest from hanging into Pixel's back.

Mari-"Alright, let's go search the Snow Fields!"

They all were about to leave the village, but they were stopped when they saw a shadowy figure come out of the gate. It looked like a Raposa, but it had darkness all over him and by the looks on his face, he isn't the friendly type.

?-"Well what do we have here? Silly rapos? A filthy human boy?…"

Pixel-"Hey! Who are you calling me 'filthy'! I shower!"

Pastel-"*sighs and facepalms* Pixel…"

?-"And who are you? The group's dog mascot?"

Pastel(angrily)-"HEY! I'm not a DOG! I'M A LADY!"

?-"Hahahahaha! How pathetic! You all are too late, the mayor is already done for!"

Mari(angrily)-"What have you done to him! You better not hurt my dad!"

Jowee-"Who the rapo are you!"

Pixel-"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing!"

?-"No one told you a creepy bedtime story about me?"

Pixel-"Sorry, but I got tired with creepy bedtime stories. Besides, the stories I heard before were boring."

?-"Pity. If you insignificant rapos must know my name, it's Wilfre. You can forget about rebuilding this pathetic excuse for a village. I've torn up all the pages in the Book of Life. They should be scattered around the world by now!"

Cindi-"You're a bad monster wapo! You're a meaner!"

Wilfre-"Oh I'm a MEANER, am I little rapo? You have no idea how mean I can be!"

Wilfre evilly chuckles and starts to back away a bit.

Wilfre-"Anyway, I bid you all farewell. I have much to attend to. To be sure you don't attempt a pathetic rescue, I'll cover this bridge in darkness."

Pixel-"Oh no you don't! You won't get away that easy!"

Pixel ran after Wilfre and ran through the dark clouds that Wilfre summoned.

Mari and Pastel-"Pixel!"

Jowee-"Whoa, he just jumped in like that! Is he crazy!"

Pastel-"He acts before he thinks! That's his problem!"

Then suddenly, Pixel came back, but with shocked look in his face. It was like he was teleported instantly back where he started.

Pixel-"What the! How's that even possible! I just ran through then I'm right back where I started!"

Pastel-"Hmm?"

Pastel walked towards the dark clouds and put her right paw through the clouds. All of the sudden, her paw was coming out of the clouds a few inches at the right where Pastel put it. Everyone was shocked at this. Pastel then pulled back her paw.

Jowee-"What the rapo!"

Pastel-"I knew it. If we go through, we will only come back where we started. We won't be getting anywhere with these clouds blocking the way."

Wilfre(voice)-"Hmph. Smart, are we?"

Then they start to hear Wilfre's voice. Everyone was looking all around the place to find where the voice came from, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Wilfre(voice)-"You have guts going through the darkness, boy. How pitiful! Know your place or you may never see the day of light again! Go back to your home where you belong, human! If you can even get back! Hahahahahaha!"

Wilfre's unseen voice has faded away. With the gateway blocked, there was no way to rescue the Mayor or Cindi's parents.

Jowee(angrily)-"Oooh! That Wilfre!"

Pixel-"Man, that guy's a creep."

Mari-"What do we do now?"

Jowee-"We should go find your dad. He'll know what to do. The village entrance is blocked by darkness. We could use the Village Snow Gate to get there."

Pixel-"Village Snow Gate?"

Mari-"It's an alternative gate to the Snow Fields. Meet us at the gate, okay?"

Jowee-"Yeah, it's northwest of here. Just follow the path until it ends!"

The group left the village gate and made their way towards the Village Snow Gate. They all meet up at the front of the gate where Snow Fields await.

Mari-"This is it. The Village Snow Gate. Me, Jowee, and Cindi should probably stay behind. The Snow Fields can be dangerous!"

Pixel-"Nah, don't worry. I'm used to it. I've been through that before."

Pastel-"Don't be so overconfident, Pixel. We don't know what kind of demons we could be facing in the other side of this door."

Pixel-"Good. That makes it even more fun."

Pastel-"Alright, but just set up your Graffiti Creature Cards just in case."

Pixel-"Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

Pixel then took out his Graffiti Wand and a few Graffiti Creature Cards. Mari and Jowee started to wonder about Pixel was holding in his hands.

Mari-"What's that you're holding, Pixel?"

Jowee-"Is that some kind of weapon?"

Pastel-"Oh that? That's called a Graffiti Wand."

Jowee-"Graffiti-what?"

Mari-"Hey, I know about those! The Graffiti Wand gives you the ability to draw pictures of creatures and make them come to life!"

Jowee-"Whoa! Cool!"

Pastel-"That's right. Not only that, you can transform into that creature by either your own creation or using a Graffiti Creature Card. Show them, Pixel."

Pixel-"Alright."

Pixel then put one of his Graffiti Creature Cards into his wand and the wand started to glow.

Mari-"Wow!"

Jowee-"Awesome!"

Cindi-"Wapo!"

Then Pixel transformed into a tall, strong knight with silver armor, wielding a gold sword and shield. The Raposa were very amazed at what Pixel did.

Pixel-"Nice, huh? I call this one, Silver Knight!"

Cindi(cheering)-"Wapo Knight! Yay!"

Jowee-"Cool! Can I get one of those wands!"

Mari-"Jowee!"

Jowee-"What! It looks cool."

Pastel-"*giggle* Sorry, but only a graffitician can wield a Graffiti Wand."

Jowee-"Aww rapo."

Pixel transformed back into his human form as he ended his demonstration.

Pastel-"By the way Mari, you seem to know a lot about Graffiti. Where did you learn it?"

Mari-"I read a lot of achieves back at my house. It helps me keep my hopes about the Creator."

Pastel-"Really? Maybe you can be a graffitician someday."

Jowee-"What about me!"

Pastel-"I don't know. You're not much of a graffitician to me."

Mari giggled while Jowee sighed in disappointment.

Mari-"Well anyway, please save my dad. He shouldn't be that far away."

Pixel-"You can count on us!"

Pastel-"And don't forget, Pixel, we still have to find Tablet and Palette along the way. They got transported to you know."

Pixel-"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Mari-"Huh? Who's Tablet and Palette? Are they your friends?"

Pixel-"Well Tablet's our friend…well somewhat of course and Palette's not that bad, but she's just a spoiled brat."

Mari-"Alright. Well I hope you find your friends along with my dad. Just be careful."

Pixel-"Got it. Come on Pastel, let's go."

Pastel-"Right."

The two were about to enter the gate until something just came up into Pastel's mind and turned to Mari.

Pastel-"Wait Mari. You said something about the Book of Life, right?"

Mari-"Yes I have. The Book of Life is the design of everything that the Creator made."

Pixel-"And how's the book involved in the situation we're in right now?"

Mari and Pastel looked at Pixel with a surprised expression as like he never even once heard about the Book of Life.

Mari-"What? You don't even know?"

Pixel-"Um…"

Pastel-"Pixel, haven't you even listened to your Tutor? If you have listened to the Tutor's lessons, you would have already known about the Book of Life and the Graffiti God by now."

Pixel-"Well you should know by now that once he starts talking, he goes on forever and ever. He just makes me tired and bored."

Pastel-"Well you're about to get a refresher lesson so listen closely. Long ago before the existence of the humans and Raposa, the world was a void of dark space until a deity known as the Graffiti God showed up. By using her powerful abilities of Graffiti, she created the world, the vast nature, and even us. Me, you, Mari, Jowee, and everyone else who lives this world. She's also the one who created the Book of Life, the design of everything in this world."

Pixel-"Oh, so the Creator is the inventor of Graffiti, right?"

Pastel-"That's right! Now you're getting the point!"

Mari-"Not only she created the Book of Life, she also created the Graffiti Wands."

Pixel-"That's cool…but what happened to the Book of Life anyway?"

Mari then started to feel sadness as she started to remember what happened years ago.

Mari-"Wilfre…he stole the book and he…he ripped the pages out of the book. I thought that the Creator had abandoned us because she was angry about the book being torn apart, but when she told me that her power was growing weak, I knew that she didn't abandon us at all."

Pastel-"I see. You know, the Book of Life isn't just the design of all things, it's the essence of her power. When Wilfre ripped up the pages, he also greatly weaken her as well in the process."

Mari-"I guess when I prayed to her for help, she must have regained some strength."

Jowee-"I guess that explained how the Creator was able to speak with us again and how Pixel and Pastel was sent here."

Pixel-"But I guess she still didn't have enough strength to teleport Tablet correctly in the right spot. Some trip."

Pastel-"That is true, Jowee. The Creator also gets her power by hope and believe."

Jowee-"I guess she got weaker when most of the villagers lost hope and left. The last villagers that left were Isaac and his wife."

Mari-"The darkness is creeping in each day passes by. We have to stop Wilfre! It's the only way to restore peace!"

Pastel-"She's right, Pixel. If we don't stop him, the darkness will spread and probably invade Canvas Kingdom. Maybe even the whole world!"

Pixel-"Then we have no time to lose! Let's go, Pastel!"

Pastel-"Right behind you! Bye everyone! We'll be back soon!"

Mari-"Bye you two! Be careful!"

Pixel-"We will!"

Jowee-"Good luck!"

Mari, Jowee, and Cindi waved goodbye as Pixel and Pastel entered through the door as they waved back. Soon Pixel and Pastel begun there adventure that they will soon never forget. Mari prayed for their safety as they were the only hope for them now.

Mari-"Please be safe. Creator…watch over them and keep them safe. They're our only hope now."

The Creator heard these words of hope and soon her strength was slowly coming back to her. Deep down in the Graffiti God's heart, she always loved the living beings she created.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drawn to Life**_

**Graffiti Kingdom**

Chapter 2

The Adventure Begins!

Snow Fields to Mt. Snowy

In regions of Snow Fields, Pixel and Pastel found themselves in a region of snow. There were a few houses along the way and they saw a path along the way. They figured they should start from there.

Pastel-"Well we should probably start by following the path."

Pixel-"Alright. Let's do this."

Pastel hanged on to Pixel's back and the two started to make their way through the snowy place. Pixel encountered a few demon baki, but most of them were completely weak so he had no trouble getting rid of them with his Silver Knight creature transformation. After a little while, they continued their way through the snowy fields until they stumbled upon a lone house that had the door left open. Not only that, they saw foot prints leading inside the house.

Pixel-"Hey look. Looks like somebody left the door open. Do you think somebody is in there?"

Pastel-"I don't know, but let's go inside and see if anyone is there. By the look on the footprints, it could be the Mayor."

Pixel-"Yeah. Those footprints are way too small to be Tablet or Palette."

They both went in and found that the house was in shambles, but there was no one there.

Pixel-"Well no one's home, but I wonder what happened here."

Pastel-"Probably demons. We better get out here and continue searching for the Mayor and Cindi's parents. There's nothing left for us here."

Pixel-"*sigh* So far this is getting boring."

Pastel-"You know, you get bored real fast."

Pixel-"Come on, let's keep moving."

They exited the house and continued to make their through the fields of snow. As they made their way through the fields, they saw a few snowman along the way.

Pixel-"Heh heh heh, hey Pastel, look at the snowman."

Pastel-"Huh? Oh yeah, snowman. You know, those actually look good."

Pixel-"Yeah. I remember making snowman back home during winter."

They continued to see different kind of snowman until they encountered five snowman blocking the way.

Pixel-"Hey look. More snowmen."

Pastel looked more carefully and then what caught her off guard is that the five snowmen started to have angry faces.

Pastel-"Pixel, watch out! Those aren't ordinary snowmen!"

The snowmen then started to throw shards of ice at the two. They both took cover behind a chunk of huge snow as ice shards started to impale the wall of ice.

Pastel-"Well don't just stand there! Draw something!"

Pixel-"I'm working on it!"

Pixel used his Graffiti Wand and started drawing. He drawn a power flamethrower and prepared to fire at the snowmen.

Pixel-"Fire in the hole!"

He then fired multiple fireballs at the snowmen and the fireballs successfully hit their targets and melted them. The flamethrower that Pixel used turned into a Graffiti Card, but it was yellow. Pastel apparently taught him how to make weapons and turned them into cards for safe keeping.

Pixel-"Ha! Fire beats ice!"

Pastel-"Nice work, but we better get a move on. We still have a long way to go."

They continued to follow the path to find the Mayor and Cindi's parents. Then suddenly, they found a section of land and a few house were covered in shadow goo. Pixel and Pastel were shocked at this filthy sight.

Pixel-"Eww! What is that stuff! Ink!"

Pastel-"Maybe or something worse. I don't know, but it's polluting the land."

Pixel-"Oh great, can things get any weirder around here?"

Unfortunately, yes. Suddenly, shadow-like creatures called Shadow Walkers started to emerge from the puddles of shadow goo. Soon more and more shadow creatures started to emerge from the puddles of shadow goo.

Pixel-"Yep. This is bad."

Pastel-"Pixel look! It's him!"

Pixel then looked where Pastel pointed where he saw the Mayor, locked up in a cage that was made out of the shadow goo. The Mayor's prison was guarded by two Shadow Walkers.

Mayor-"Let me out! Let me out this instant, you sons of a baki! I swear if I get out of here I'm gonna…!"

Shadow Walker 1-"SHUT UP!"

One of the guards banged the cage with its shoulder, making the Mayor stop his blabbing. Both guards scolded the Mayor as he looked down in sadness.

Shadow Walker 1-"Stupid rapo."

Shadow Walker 2-"You better shut your rapo mouth or we'll give you a torture of a lifetime!"

Pixel-"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The guards and the rest of the Shadow Walkers then looked to see Pixel with his Graffiti Wand ready. The Mayor looked up and saw the boy, wondering who he was.

Shadow Walker 1-"Hey! Who is that kid!"

Shadow Walker 2-"Get him!"

The guards along with three more Shadow Walkers charged at Pixel, but Pixel transformed into Silver Knight and began his fight with the Shadow Walkers. Pixel slashed one Shadow Walker in half, making it dissipate into thin air. Two Shadow Walkers tried to pounce on him, but Pixel them fired a sword beam that cut through the two shadow minions easily. Another Shadow Walker tried to tackle Pixel, but Pixel used his shield to smack him aside and the shadow creature dissipated before it landed into the ground due to massive damage. The last Shadow Walker was easily defeated by Pixel, but it wasn't over yet. Soon more Shadow Walkers emerged from the puddles of black goo.

Silver Knight Pixel-"Come on! They just keep coming!"

Pastel-"It's the goo! Get rid of all the shadow creatures and transform back into your human form! After that, use your Graffiti Wand to erase the goo!"

Silver Knight Pixel-"Got it!"

Pixel then fought off all the Shadow Walkers to clear the way to clean the goo off. He slashed, hacked, and stabbed each Shadow Walker that came in his way. After all the enemies were cleared, he transformed back to his human form. Pixel swung his Graffiti Wand at the shadow goo that covered the grounds and houses, sending a rainbow-colored streak that erased the goo completely. Soon all the goo was gone and the production of Shadow Walkers ceased.

Pixel-"Whew! Glad that's over with."

Pastel-"Great job. Now let's get the Mayor out of that cage."

Pastel went towards the Mayor's cage trying to get it to open, but it wouldn't budge.

Pastel-"Ugh! I can't get the cage open."

Pixel-"I got it. Stand back."

Pastel and the Mayor took a step back and Pixel transformed into Silver Knight again, using his sword to cut the cage open. The Mayor then took his opportunity to get out of the cage. Pixel transformed back to his human form as the Mayor looked at the boy with interest.

Mayor-"What's going on? Who are you?"

Pastel-"We came here to rescue you. My names Pastel and this is my friend Pixel."

Pixel-"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor. Your daughter sent us to rescue you."

Mayor-"Mari sent you? What land do you come from, young strangers."

Pixel-"Canvas Kingdom, sir."

Mayor-"Canvas Kingdom? You two are pretty far from home. How did you two come to the village in the first place? I was told by some of the dreadful guards that Wilfre sealed off the gate."

Pastel-"Well…it's a long story."

Pastel told the Mayor everything that has happened sense they got here. The Mayor was told about how Pixel and Pastel were transported by the Creator, how they met Mari and Jowee, Pixel's abilities to use the Graffiti Wand to transform, how the Creator lost most of her strength that made most of the villagers think that they were abandoned, and how they faced Wilfre for the first time. The Mayor was amazed at what he heard.

Mayor-"So the Creator has sent you two! That could only mean that the Graffiti God is back!"

Pastel-"That's right."

Mayor-"I was such a fool for not listening to Mari. We should get back to the village. It's dangerous here!"

Pixel-"Well you don't have tell me twice. Let's get out of here."

The three then traveled back to the village to meet back with Mari and Jowee. While back at the village, Mari, Jowee, and Cindi were waiting for Pixel and Pastel to return with the Mayor. Suddenly, the gate opened and Mari smiled with joy as Pixel and Pastel came out of the gate with the Mayor. Mari ran towards her father and gave him a big hug which the Mayor happily returned.

Mari-"Dad! You made it back…I was so worried…"

Mayor-"*chuckle* All thanks to Pixel and Pastel. I'm sorry for leaving when I did. Unfortunately I didn't catch up with Isaac or his wife. I hope they're ok."

The two soon broke apart the hug and Pixel went towards the Mayor with a question in mind.

Pixel-"Um excuse me?"

Mayor-"Yes?"

Pixel-"I was wondering. Did you see a demon boy named Tablet? You know, blue hair, purple and green outfit, white scarf. Seen him?"

Mayor-"Hmm…no I haven't, my boy. Sorry."

Jowee-"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out for a second there! Your friend, Tablet is a demon! Aren't demons bad!"

Pastel-"*sigh* It's complicated."

Pixel-"Relax. He's our friend. Once we find him, I bet he'll help us beat that Wilfre guy."

Mayor-"Alright then. If he's your friend, he's welcome."

Pastel-"Oh and one more thing, Palette is a demon too. She's Tablet's sister."

Jowee-"What! Okay is there anything else you guys are not telling us?"

Mari-"Jowee, focus. So Pixel, if you two can find Tablet and Palette, can you convince them to help us? We need all the help we need to restore the village back to its peaceful state."

Pixel-"Okay sure. Tablet's pretty easy going for us, but convincing Palette…that's going to be a challenge."

Pastel-"Well if we do run into Palette, let me talk to her. Perhaps I can persuade her to help us."

Mayor-"Very well then. That sounds like a plan."

Little did they noticed, Cindi was near the gate that was still open and she was curious what was on the other side.

Cindi-"Wapo?"

Cindi then went towards the gate to see what was there. Mari saw her go towards the gate, but it was too late. Cindi went in and the gate was closed as she entered.

Mari-"Oh no! Pixel, Cindi ran into the Snow Fields! You need to bring her back!"

Mayor-"Pixel, I found something in the Snow Fields that might help you."

The Mayor then took out a yellow card that had a picture of a crossbow that had snowballs as ammo.

Pastel-"Hey! You found a Graffiti Weapon Card!"

Mayor-"This card used to be one of the pages of the Book of Life, but somehow it transformed into a card of some sort. It's a Snowshooter."

The Mayor then gave Pixel the card. Pixel then put the card into his wand and the wand transformed into the drawing of the Snowshooter.

Pixel-"Cool!"

Jowee-"Heh heh, and ammo won't be a problem at all. There's snow all around the fields."

Mayor-"Pixel, try to see if you two can find torn pages from the Book of Life in the Snow Fields. You'll need to collect four of them to exit the level gate."

Pixel-"But how do I even find the pages?"

Jowee-"He has a point. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. It's not going to be easy."

Pastel-"That's not a problem. All we have to do is use the Graffiti Wand."

Pixel-"What?"

Mari-"Pixel, both the Graffiti Wand and the Book of Life hold the same essence of the Creator."

Pastel-"That's right. The Graffiti Wand will act as a compass to find the pages. The blue paint in the palette of your wand will point the way to the torn pieces."

Pixel-"*nods* Alright."

The Mayor then went towards Pixel and Pastel.

Mayor-"Please hurry, Isaac and his family need your help."

Pixel-"You can count on us, Mr. Mayor!"

The two went back into the gate and soon began their journey to find Isaac and his family. Afterwards, somewhere in one of the mountains outside of Mt. Snowy, Pixel and Pastel soon found themselves a few miles away from the mountains. Pixel was amazed at the size of the mountains.

Pixel-"Wow! Look at the size of the mountains!"

Pastel-"Alright Pixel. We better get moving. Cindi and her parents could be in danger so we don't have much time."

Pixel-"Right. Let's go."

Pixel and Pastel travel through the lower mountains where they began their search for Isaac and his family. Like in the last time when they went through the fields, they encountered a few baki along the way. They encountered five baki and Pixel was thinking that it was time to test out the Snowshooter.

Pixel-"Okay. Let's try this new weapon out for a test run."

Pixel then took out the Snowshooter Graffiti Weapon Card and placed it into his wand. Soon the wand turned into the weapon and started to fire a snowball. One of the five baki got hit and it instantly froze in ice.

Pixel-"Okay, now that was cool. Ha! Get it! 'Cool'!"

Pastel-"Enough jokes, Pixel. Looks like you ticked off his friends."

Pixel-"Huh?"

And she was right. Pixel then took a look at the rest of the baki and they were pretty angry. Soon they charged at the two, but thanks Pixel's experience from his last adventure, he shot all the baki before they got even close enough to tackle him.

Pixel-"Well that takes care of that. Alright, let's keep going."

The two then continued their way through their search until they found themselves in one of the areas that were infected by black goo.

Pastel-"Looks like we found another infected areas."

Pixel-"Hey Pastel, I see him!"

They then saw a cage that imprisoned a male Raposa with glasses. It was Cindi's dad, Isaac who was trying to find his daughter, but apparently he got captured. He was guarded by Shadow Walkers and two Shadow Spitters.

Pastel-"It must be Isaac. I guess he got caught like the Mayor did and if he got captured, his wife might've been captured as well."

Pixel-"Well whatever the case, let's get him out of there."

Pixel then transformed into Silver Knight, but this time he replaced his sword with his Snowshooter. He started to fire snowballs at the Shadow Walkers and the snowballs froze the them easily. The Shadow Spitters started to spit out multiple balls of shadow goo into the air. Pixel raised his shield on top of him while Pastel got underneath him and soon hails of shadow goo started rain down on them, but it had no effect against Pixel's powerful shield. Pixel lowered his shield, fired his Snowshooter and froze the two spitters. He then cut down the frozen Shadow Spitters.

Pastel-"Quick Pixel, erase the goo!"

Pixel nodded and transformed back into his human form. He used his Graffiti Wand and sended streams of rainbow colors at the goo, erasing the polluting substance in the process. After that was done, they went towards Isaac who was still in his cage.

Isaac-"W-who are you?"

Pastel-"We'll explain that as soon as we free you."

Pixel then used his Graffiti Wand to erase the shadow goo cage completely. Soon Isaac was free from his prison.

Isaac-"You…you two saved me! Thank the Creator!"

Pixel-"Glad that we can help."

Isaac-"I'm Isaac. I own a shop back in the village. Please, my wife is still captive somewhere in these mountains. We have to free her."

Pastel-"Not to mention your daughter too."

Isaac-"What!"

Pastel-"Well um…she kinda slipped through the gate while we didn't see."

Isaac-"We have to rescue them! I'll come with two, but have to hurry."

Pixel-"Alright then."

Pastel-"Just be careful. Let Pixel handle the tough enemies, okay. You just keep close to us if you can."

Isaac-"*nods* Okay."

Then suddenly, Pixel's Graffiti Wand started to glow and started to form a blue arrow on the palette, signaling that a torn page is close by.

Pixel-"Whoa…there must be a torn page nearby."

He followed where the arrow pointed and it led him to a bush. Pixel searched inside the bush and found one of the torn pieces of the page.

Pixel-"I found one!"

Pastel-"Good work! Now we only need three more. Let's keep looking."

The three continue their way through Mt. Snowy. They encountered a few houses and grounds that were infested with shadow goo and shadow demons. Pixel easily defeated the shadows with his Graffiti Wand and his weapons. He frozen Shadow Walkers with his Snowshooter and burned Shadow Spitters with his flamethrower. Isaac was amazed how Pixel defeated the shadows. When Pixel was done cleansing the area that was infected with shadow goo, they come across a bridge that was torn down.

Isaac-"Oh no. The bridge is out. What're we going to do now?"

Pixel-"Relax. I got this."

Pixel walked towards the edge of the torn bridge and used his Graffiti Wand, making a bridge that was made out of clouds.

Pixel-"Come on. Let's keep moving."

Pixel then started to walk along the bridge of clouds and was followed by Pastel, but as they got halfway through the bridge, they noticed that Isaac wasn't with them.

Pixel-"Uh…where's Isaac?"

Pastel-"Huh?"

The two turned around and they saw Isaac was still in the near edge of the bridge. It seems that Isaac was a little hesitated about crossing through a bridge of clouds and was afraid that he might just fall through.

Pixel-"Hey, what's wrong?"

Isaac(nervously)-"I-I'm not sure about this! Did you have to draw clouds! Really!"

Pixel-"Oh come on! Look at us! You don't see us falling!"

Isaac(nervously)-"*gulp* I-I can't…I'm not really good with heights."

Pixel-"Oh please! You were brave enough to go into this dangerous, ink infested fields of snow to search for Cindi, but you're too afraid to even cross a bridge of Graffiti Clouds! You're faking it!"

Isaac-"Okay then, I'll just accidentally fall off and waste too much time! You want that!"

Pastel-"Enough! We're wasting time here and arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Isaac, think about your wife and daughter. We have to keep going. You want to rescue them, do you?"

Isaac(nervously)-"Oh rapo…I do, but it's so high!"

Pastel sighed then went walked towards Isaac to give him some words of encouragement.

Pastel-"*smiles* Come on, Isaac. Your wife and daughter need you. You can do it. How about this. I'll be right beside you, okay?"

Isaac-"Alright. I'll do whatever it takes to find them. I don't have time to be afraid."

Pastel-"That's the spirit!"

Pixel-"Can we go!"

Pastel-"Right. Let's keep a move on."

The three cross the bridge of clouds and continued their way through the Mt. Snowy. Suddenly, they entered an area that was severely infected with shadow goo. The infestation was so bad that even the snow and some of the rocks are colored in black.

Pixel-"Whoa…Wilfre really did a number on this place."

Pastel-"Yeah. Even if we clear all the goo away, the area will still be scarred."

Isaac then saw something from a distance. It was his wife, Mya who was imprisoned in a cage much like his and she was guarded by Shadow Walkers with spears in their hands and hand Shadow Bats flying around the place. She sat there crying, thinking that there was no hope for her to be rescued and feared that she might never see Isaac or Cindi ever again.

Isaac-"I see her! Mya!"

Then suddenly, Mya heard Isaac's words and she wiped her tears away to see if it was really him. She then saw it was Isaac along with Pixel and Pastel.

Mya-"Isaac! You're alive!"

Shadow Walker-"Not for long! Get them!"

Pixel then transformed not to Silver Knight, but into a different creature. He transformed into a tall, muscular bipedal rat with bluish fur and sharp claws that where almost like pure ice and teeth. Pixel called this transformation, the Ratcicle.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Alright creeps! Let's bring it!"

Isaac-"Wait Pixel, I want to help too. Can I use your Snowshooter for a little while?"

Ratcicle Pixel-"Sure. You freeze them and I'll slice them into bits with my ice claws."

Isaac-"*nods and smiles* Sounds like a plan."

Pixel then summoned his Snowshooter and gave it to Isaac. Now the two are prepared to fight together as the enemies came charging towards them.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Let's do this! Give us your cheer, Pastel."

Pastel(cheering)-"Alright you two! Go get them!"

Soon the battle started. Pixel started to slash the Shadow Walkers with his ice claws. Isaac was shooting snowballs at the Shadow Bats and when the snowballs hit the bats, the bats were frozen completely and fell to ground, shattering into pieces. Shadow Walkers started to throw their spears at them, but Pixel used his ice breath to freeze the spears and the spears fell into the ground. Then Pixel raised his right arm and slammed his arm right into the ground, creating a frost-wave of ice and started to freeze all the Shadow Walkers in large icicles. After that, Pixel rammed the frozen enemies and destroyed them in the process. Suddenly, bats surrounded Pixel and started to bash him all over him. Pixel started to flail his arms around to swat the bats away, but it was no use.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Hey stop that! Ow! OW! I need a little help here!"

Isaac-"I got ya covered, Pixel."

Isaac then aimed the Snowshooter and shot down all the bats that were around Pixel.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Thanks."

Isaac-"No problem."

Pixel then transformed back into his human form and erased all the shadow goo with his Graffiti Wand. Only a few Shadow Walkers were able to form out of the goo before it was erased, but Isaac froze the last of them with the Snowshooter and Pixel took care of the rest. No enemies were left and the area was all clear.

Pixel-"Ha! We win!"

Isaac-"Great. Now let's get my wife out of her cage."

The three went towards Mya's cage and Isaac fired the Snowshooter at the cage three times. Soon the cage was no more and Mya immediately ran towards him, giving him a big hug.

Mya-"Oh Isaac! You saved me! Thank you!"

Isaac-"*smiles* Of course we did. I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you."

Mya-"I love you too."

Isaac and Mya shared a kiss. Pastel awed at the scene while Pixel just smiled at the two.

Pastel-"Aww, that's really sweet. Don't you think so, Pixel?"

Pixel-"Yeah I guess it's kinda nice. Besides, it's all in a day's work for being the hero."

Soon Isaac and Mya broke the kiss and the two went towards Pixel and Pastel.

Isaac-"Mya I want you to meet Pixel and Pastel. They're the ones who saved me."

Pixel-"Hey there."

Pastel-"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mya."

Mya-"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving us both. I was so scared."

Pastel-"Well it's all over now. Once we find your daughter, we can…"

Mya-"What! You mean my little Cindi is out there!"

Pixel, Pastel, and Isaac started to become very nervous as Mya started to panic, hearing Cindi was out there in the cold, dangerous mountains.

Pixel(nervously)-"Heh…oops. I guess we forgot to mention that, huh?"

Mya-"We have to find her! We just have to! She's just a little girl! She could be scared, or lost, or even…"

Then Mya just broken down, cried. Her daughter was out there with those shadowy demons on the loose and Mya feared for her safety. Little did she know that little Cindi was okay. While at the higher levels of Mt. Snowy, Cindi was looking around in bushes searching for here mommy and daddy.

Cindi-"Mummy? Are you here?"

Cindi checked inside the bush, but didn't find her mom in there.

Cindi-"Nope. Mummy's not here. Silly me. *giggle*"

Cindi continued searching for her parents. She skipped around, humming happily as she was unaware of the dangers around here. She continued to skipping around until she bumped into someone.

Cindi-"Omph!"

She fell into the ground and the mysterious figure turned around as it felt that someone bumped into the figure. Cindi looked up and saw the figure was wearing a purple and green outfit, a white scarf around the neck, and had blue hair. The person looked male and his arms were crossed.

Cindi-"Oops! Sowwy mister!"

The figure smiled and helped the little Raposa up in her feet. The person then petted her which made her smile.

?-"*chuckled* No harm down. What are you doing here in this kind of place?"

Cindi-"I'm looking for my mummy and daddy. Have you seen them?"

?-"Sorry. I haven't seen anyone lately."

Cindi-"That's okay. My names Cindi. What's your name?"

While with Pixel and his group back at the lower levels of the mountain, Mya was crying as she feared for her child's safety. Isaac comforted her by giving her hug which made her come down a little bit.

Isaac-"Mya, we'll find her. She's going to be okay and if we hurry, we might be able to find her. I promise."

Mya-"*sniff* *hic* *sniff* Oh Isaac…I'm so scared."

Isaac-"I know…I am too."

Pastel and Pixel then went towards the two.

Pastel-"Don't worry. We'll help you two find your daughter."

Pixel-"That's right. Cindi's going to be okay and if Cindi gets so much of a scratch, I'll beat the living daylight out of Wilfre."

Mya smiled and wiped eyes as she heard that there is still hope. After all, seeing Pixel's abilities to transform into powerful Graffiti Creatures, hope was very strong. It was a sign that the Creator has returned.

Mya-"Thank you."

Pixel-"No sweat. Now let's go find Cindi."

They all finally moved on to continue their way towards the higher levels of the mountain. Soon they come across at an incline slope. They saw a sign before the mountain. Pastel read the sign very closely.

Pastel-"Warning: Avalanches ahead. Proceed at your own risk."

Isaac-"Well that can't be good."

Pixel-"Relax. I'll get us through."

Pixel then transformed into Ratcicle, but Mya had an unsure feeling about this.

Mya-"Pixel, I think we should take another route. This is kinda dangerous."

Ratcicle Pixel-"Don't worry. I got this."

Pastel(muttering)-"Whenever you say that, that worries me the most."

Ratcicle Pixel-"What did you say?"

Pastel-"*turns her head* Nothing."

Ratcicle Pixel-"O-kay…well let's get a move on."

They all went up, even though there was a possibility that there could be an avalanche just waiting to happen, they had no choice. For awhile, they still continued up the mountain and so far, there weren't any avalanches anywhere.

Ratcicle Pixel-"This is too easy."

Pastel-"Pixel, it's never too easy. Something's wrong here."

Mya looked up and screamed as she pointed up after seeing a giant snowball rolling down the hill. What really got her scared was that Pixel was facing towards the other way, not knowing that the snowy deathtrap was behind him.

Mya-"Pixel, WATCH OUT!"

Pixel turned and saw the giant snowball. Thanks to quick reflexes, Pixel punched the giant snowball with mighty force. It exploded into smaller snowballs.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Ha! Can't touch this!"

Isaac-"Heads up! I don't think it's over yet!"

Everyone then saw that more giant snowballs were coming in their way. There were three times bigger than the last one and they were coming down fast. Pastel search for a way to get out of there and found a cave inside the mountain.

Pastel-"Everyone! Get inside the cave! We can take cover in there!"

They all went inside the cave and the snowballs immediately collapsed over the cave entrance. They saw the entrance that was blocked and they all know that it was their only way out. Now they have to find another exit.

Ratcicle Pixel-"Oh great. We're trapped."

Mya-"What're going to do now?"

Pixel sighed and transforms back into his human form, but suddenly his Graffiti Wand's palette started to form an arrow.

Pixel-"Hey my wand's pointing to somewhere again. There must be a torn piece nearby."

Pixel and the rest of the group followed where the Graffiti Wand was pointing them to. Soon they found themselves in a room filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Pixel then spotted the another torn page that was imbedded in a stalagmite.

Pixel-"Alright, another torn piece of the page."

Pixel then removed the piece off from the stalagmite and put it into his pocket. Then suddenly, swarms of Shadow Bats started to swoop down on them, trying to ram them. The four regrouped, trying to stay close to each other. Isaac took out Pixel's Snowshooter and went in front of Mya to protect her while Pixel readied his wand and got in front of Pastel.

Pixel-"Darn! It's an ambush!"

Mya-"Isaac, they're everywhere!"

Isaac-"Don't worry! I'll protect you."

Then suddenly, another pair of Shadow Bats swooped down on them, barely missing them by an inch which made Mya yelped covering her head. This made Isaac more angry and started to yell at the bats.

Isaac(angrily)-"Hey! Leave my wife and my friends alone!"

Pixel(angrily)-"Yeah! Get away! Come on!"

Pastel-"Look out! Here they come!"

Suddenly, just when the bats were about to attack, bolts of light purple energy started to come down on the bats. Soon all the bats were destroyed. Everyone was surprised about this unexpected save.

Pixel-"Uh…what just happened?"

?-"Well, we meet again."

Pixel, Pastel, Isaac, and Mya turned around to see a person standing on the tip of a very tall stalagmite. Isaac and Mya were puzzled about the person, but Pixel and Pastel immediately recognized the stranger.

Pixel and Pastel-"Tablet!"

Tablet-"*smiles* Heh, It's good to see you two are okay."

Tablet then jumped down from the stalagmite and landed in front of the group.

Tablet-"I've been looking all over for you two. It's been quite boring lately sense we got separated."

Pixel-"Yeah. We've been looking for you too."

Tablet-"Hmm, I see."

Tablet then takes a quick look at Isaac and Mya, taking an interest of them for some reason.

Tablet-"And what do have here? New friends?"

Pixel-"Oh them? Yeah, they're with us."

Isaac-"Hi. I'm Isaac and this is my wife, Mya."

Mya-"Please to meet you. Thank you for saving us, Tablet."

Tablet-"Please, the pleasure was all mine. By the way, do you two know a girl named Cindi?"

Then suddenly, Isaac, Mya, Pixel, Pastel gasped. Mya then steps forward to speak with Tablet.

Mya-"You know where my little girl is? Please tell me she's okay! I'm her mother and I'm worried for her."

Tablet-"Calm down. She's back at my campsite on top of the mountain."

Isaac-"You left her alone!"

Tablet-"Don't worry. I put up a force field around the camp so those shadow monsters don't get to her."

Isaac-"Good."

Pastel-"Tablet, can you take us to her? We need to get her back to the village where it's safe."

Tablet-"Interesting…very well then. I will take you to her."

Mya-"Thank you."

Tablet then led the group through the caverns of Mt. Snowy. They traveled wide spaces of tunnels filled with stalagmites and they saw a few wild baki which made Isaac and Mya very cautious, but the baki stayed back thanks to Tablet. They continued through the tunnel path that Tablet was leading them until they saw a light at the end.

Tablet-"There. That's the exit."

Mya-"Thank goodness."

Soon they exited the caverns and they found themselves on top of Mt. Snowy, where Tablet said he set up camp when he was teleported. A tent was set up along with a camp fire a few feet from it. Around the camp was a purple force field that Tablet had made so that no shadow creatures came after the camp, but sense it was save, Tablet lowered the force field.

Isaac-"We're…we're at the summit of the mountain."

Then Mya started to call out for her little daughter.

Mya-"Cindi! Cindi, mommy's here! Are you there?"

Then suddenly, they all heard Cindi's voice calling back to Mya's call.

Cindi(voice)-"Mummy?"

Around the camp was a purple force field that Tablet had made so that no shadow creatures came after the camp, but sense it was save, Tablet lowered the force field. Soon something came out of the camp. It was little Cindi, who had a big smile when she saw Mya and Isaac.

Cindi-"Mummy! Daddy!"

Isaac and Mya-"Cindi!"

Cindi immediately ran towards them and gave them a big hug. Her parents happily returned the hug. Isaac was glad that she was okay while Mya was shedding tears of joy.

Mya-"Oh Cindi, my little baby, you're okay."

Isaac-"*smiles* You had us worried there, sweetie. Please don't scare us like that again. We love you very much."

Cindi-"I love you too, daddy. I'm sowwy. I just wanted to find you so we can be together again."

Mya-"Oh baby, you don't have to apologize."

Isaac-"We promise that we'll never leave you again. I swear it. We'll always be with you."

Cindi-"Always?"

Mya-"*smiles* Always."

After they hugged again, they went towards Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet. Cindi smiled as she got to hold her mother's hand again, but it was also that she made new friends.

Isaac-"Thank you. You all saved us."

Pixel-"No problem. All in a day's work."

Pastel-"We're just glad that your family is now okay."

Pixel-"Besides, you should be thanking Tablet. He was the one who took care of your kid."

Tablet-"True. I was the one who found her."

Cindi-"Yep. Mister Tablet and I became best fwiends."

Cindi then started to tell everyone about her little story.

Cindi-"I met Mister Tablet when I was searching awound for mummy and daddy."

_*Flashback*_

_The time and scene changes back when Pixel, Pastel, Isaac, and Mya were searching for Cindi. It was back at the top of Mt. Snowy, at Tablet's camp, Cindi was introducing herself to Tablet._

_Cindi-"My name's Cindi. What's your name?"_

_Tablet-"My name is Tablet. You know, I haven't seen a Raposa in years. It's been awhile."_

_Cindi-"Really? Well, you seem nice. Let's be fwiends!"_

_Tablet-"Friends? You do realize that I'm a demon?"_

_Cindi-"Demon? You mean like a monster wapo?"_

_Tablet-"Well…just humble demon. I don't think of myself as a monster. I'm more mischievous than evil."_

_Cindi-"*smiles* Well, you're no demon to me."_

_Tablet-"Really? How can you trust me so easily? We just met."_

_Cindi-"Because you been very nice to me. I can tell. Please, can we be fwiends? Best fwiends?"_

_Tablet was a little surprised that Cindi thought him as a friend, having no doubts about him. He remembered that Pixel and Pastel had doubts about his trust sense he was a demon, especially when he took Pixel's first Graffiti Wand to become the new Devil. For some reason, the memory burned his mind and started to feel an emotion that thought was impossible for a demon to develop. Remorse. His face turned into a frown of regret which made Cindi worried a bit._

_Cindi-"Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_Tablet-"Huh? Oh, sorry."_

_Cindi-"You don't have to apologize. You can tell me. We're fwiends now, awen't we?"_

_Tablet then looked at Cindi and another memory popped into his head. He remembered about the good times he had with Pixel and Pastel after the event. How they fight side by side to protect Canvas Kingdom and have friendly matches once in a while. When he looked at Cindi, it reminded him of the good times. Soon his frown turned into a smile._

_Tablet-"You want to be friends?"_

_Cindi-"Yes, silly. *giggle*"_

_Tablet-"Heh heh heh, you really are an interesting one, aren't you. I'm starting to like you. Alright, from this day forth, we will be best friends."_

_Cindi-"Yay!"_

_Tablet-"Cindi, can I ask you something?"_

_Cindi-"Okay."_

_Tablet-"What happened to your parents?"_

_When Cindi heard his question, she remembered back at the village bridge where she saw Wilfre. She remembered that Wilfre was the one who took her parents away. He made this all happen to her parents and her home. Cindi then answered in a somewhat mad tone, only to speak that way about how Wilfre took her parents away._

_Cindi-"Hmph! It was that mean wapo, Wilfwe! He ruined my home and took mummy and daddy away!"_

_Tablet-"I see. Tell me more about this 'Wilfre' guy."_

_Cindi-"Well…I don't really know that much about Wilfwe, but I was told that he was a bad wapo. He covered my home with scawy black clouds."_

_Tablet-"Black clouds, huh? Interesting."_

_Cindi-"But Wilfwe is going to be stopped. My new wapo fwiends, Pixel and Pastel, will give him a thingy or two."_

_Hearing the Pixel and Pastel's name, Tablet was completely surprised about this._

_Tablet-"Wait, Pixel and Pastel? You saw them?"_

_Cindi-"Yep."_

_Tablet-"Where are they right now?"_

_Cindi-"Umm, I think they were coming here. Are you fwiends with them too?"_

_Tablet-"Why yes. The last time I seen them was at Canvas Kingdom. Pixel and I were about to fight my sister, Palette until some light transported me here."_

_Cindi-"Light? Do you mean the Cweator?"_

_Tablet-"Hmm, I haven't heard that name sense. So she is back."_

_Cindi-"Yep. Mawi told me that she was back."_

_Tablet-"Uh-huh. Alright then. Cindi, I want you to stay here in the camp. I'll find your parents for you."_

_Cindi-"Really? What if monsters come after me?"_

_Tablet-"Don't worry. I'll put up a force field so that no one will harm you at anyway. Besides, I can't afford to my best friend to get hurt now."_

_Cindi-"Thank you, Mister Tablet."_

_Tablet-"Don't worry, I won't be long."_

_Tablet soon put up a purple force field around the camp and Cindi. Soon they both waved good bye to each other as Tablet was heading towards the mountain caverns._

_*Flashback ends*_

The scene changes back to the present where Pixel, Pastel, Tablet, Cindi and her parents have all met up at the Mt. Snowy summit.

Cindi-"And that's how Mister Tablet and I met."

Pixel-"Wow, I'm surprised that you trusted him so easily. Took me awhile to get use to him back home."

Tablet-"Well that was because we got in the wrong foot when we were at the Devil's Chamber."

Pixel-"*smiles* Aw that's okay. Besides like I said before I'll redraw you as many times you want, but if you misbehave again, I'll just beat you up as many times if I have to."

Tablet-"*chuckle* But I may win the next round."

Pixel-"Is that a challenge?"

Pastel-"You two can have your match some other time. Can please focus on how to get out of here?"

Mya-"I agree, but how do we get back down? We can't go back to the caverns."

Tablet-"I have solution. Follow me."

Tablet led the group to a lone sled that was almost near the edge of the mountain slope, but there was something weird about the sled. They saw that it literally had no color.

Tablet-"I found this sled when I was setting up camp. It should be able to fit all six of us."

Isaac-"But we can't use it. It doesn't have any color. Without color, it won't move at all."

Pastel-"That's okay. Pixel. Tablet. Use your Graffiti Wands to color the sled."

Pixel-"Really? We can do that?"

Pastel-"Yep. You see, not only that you have the ability to transform into a Graffiti Creature, but you can also recolor any object that has its color taken away."

Pixel-"Cool. Let's try it out."

Pixel and Tablet took out their Graffiti Wands and started to send streaks of color at the sled. Soon the sled was starting to regain new colors. The sled was colored in blue and gold patterns with the Graffiti symbol and it was now ready for use.

Pixel-"Great! It worked."

Pastel-"Great job. Now let's get in and head for the bottom of the mountain."

Isaac, Mya, Cindi, and Pastel were the first ones to get in while Pixel and Tablet started to push the sled down the slope. After the sled was barely right in the edge, Pixel and Tablet got in the sled and they were all sliding down the mountain. They were starting to pick up speed as they slid down even farther. Cindi hand her hands up in the air and screaming with joy as if she was in a rollercoaster. Soon Pixel and Pastel joined with her as Tablet and Mya chuckled at the scene, but Isaac was starting to get all nervous due to his fear of heights and started to hold on to Mya for dear life which she found it cute.

Cindi(cheering)-"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Pixel-"Woo-hoo!"

Isaac(nervously)-"Okay, I want off of this ride now!"

Mya-"*giggle* Oh relax, honey."

Soon after a short while, they made it at the bottom of the mountain. Everyone got off of the sled and they were just a few feet away from the exit gate. Cindi, Pixel, and Pastel were thrilled from the ride while Isaac was very eager to get out of the sled, but when he tried to rush out of the sled, he tripped and fell right into the snowy ground. Cindi and Mya giggled while Pixel, Pastel, Tablet laughed a bit as they seen this.

Isaac-"Oof! Oh rapo, it's finally over."

Cindi-"*giggle* You're funny, daddy."

Pixel-"Seriously, you gotta loosen up a bit. It wasn't that bad."

Isaac-"*groan* Curse that sled incident."

Pixel-"Incident?"

Mya-"He had a little 'accident' with the sled when he was a kid. *giggle* Oh he still hasn't gone over that."

Pixel-"Wow, that long and still can't get over that? He really need some help."

Everyone then went towards the exit gate, but the gate was sealed shut. On the very front of the gate were four square slots and on the middle was a lock.

Pixel-"Locked! Oh wait, I forgot. We need the four templates."

Pastel-"Well what did you expect?"

Tablet-"Templates?"

Pastel-"Oh yeah. We need the four torn pieces of the missing page of the Book of Life. It's the only way to get out of here and restore the Raposa Village."

Tablet-"Ah, the Book of Life. It's been awhile sense I heard of it. I hear it's a very rare and powerful book."

Then suddenly, Pixel remembered something very crucial they were supposed to do.

Pixel-"Shoot! I forgot that we only have two torn pieces!"

Pastel-"What! Ugh, Pixel! That means we have to go back and search the whole place!"

Isaac-"Oh no! Me and my family are not going back there."

Tablet-"Wait a minute. I think I have something that could be of use."

Everybody then looked at Tablet and they were all surprised to see what he took out. Tablet had two of the missing pieces of the torn page in his hands.

Pixel and Pastel-"The templates!"

Cindi(cheering)-"Yay!"

Isaac-"Tablet, where did you find those?"

Tablet-"I found these in the ground where I got transported. I didn't realize that they were the pieces of the Book of Life. It's good thing that you told me."

Pixel-"Great. Now we can get out of here."

Then suddenly the templates started to glow. The templates started to float out of Pixel and Tablet's hands and started to enter the four slots. The slots closed and the lock that sealed the gate unlocked itself. Soon the gate opened and a page of the Book of Life was floating the middle.

Pixel-"Haha! Alright!"

Pastel-"Great work everyone. Now let's get the page and get going. The Mayor is waiting for us in the other side."

Pixel grabbed the page of the Book of Life and everyone else passed through the gate. Isaac, Mya, and Cindi were all saved thanks to Pixel, Pastel, and Cindi's new best friend, Tablet.

* * *

Hi there! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Drawn To Life-Graffiti Kingdom!:)

Ratcicle Creature is based from the game, Crash of the Titans and Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Drawn to Life_**

**Graffiti Kingdom**

Chapter 3

Remembrance of the Past

Return of the Eternal Flame

Back in the Raposa Village, Mari, Jowee, and the Mayor were waiting for the gate to open. Soon their wait was over when the gate opened. When the gate opened wide, Isaac, Mya, Cindi were the first to come out then right behind them was Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet. When Cindi saw Mari, she went towards her with a hug which Mari happily returned.

Cindi-"Mawi!"

Mari-"Cindi! We were so worried about you!"

Cindi-"I'm sowwy. I just wanted to find my mummy and daddy."

Mari-"*smiles* I know, Cindi. Just please, you should know better than to run off by yourself. You've could have gotten yourself hurt."

Cindi looked down with a sorry looking face.

Cindi-"I know. I'm sowwy."

Mari-"It's okay. We're just glad that your safe and sound."

Cindi then smiled as Mari hugged her again. After they let go of each other, Isaac went towards the Mayor, who was glad to see him and his family are okay.

Mayor-"Ah Isaac. Glad to see you in one piece again."

Isaac-"Yep. It was all thank to Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet."

Mya-"They saved us all."

Isaac then turned towards Pixel and took out the Snowshooter that he borrowed from him. Soon as he took it out, the Snowshooter and the weapon turned back into a yellow card.

Isaac-"Hey Pixel. You can have your Snowshooter back. Thanks."

Isaac tossed the card towards Pixel and the boy caught the card, putting it away as he did.

Pixel-"No problem. You know, you're really quite a marksman…well for a shopkeeper of course."

Isaac-"*rubs back of his head* Heh, thanks."

Mayor-"Well I can see that you all have been through a lot."

Pastel-"I know. You don't have to tell us twice."

The Mayor then turned his attention to Tablet. He rubbed his chin and looked at the demon boy with interest.

Mayor-"So you must be Tablet. Pixel has told me about you. Welcome to our village."

Tablet-"Pleasure to meet you. I see that Pixel has been busy."

Mayor-"Well yes, he has been helpful sense he got here."

Then suddenly, Jowee confronts Tablet face to face. Tablet crossed his arms with a calm look as Jowee took a look at him.

Tablet-"And who are you?"

Jowee-"Names Jowee. So you're a demon, right?"

Tablet-"Yes I am just humble demon, despite my appearance."

Jowee suddenly got up into Tablet's face, eye to eye as he took a closer look at him with an uncertain face. Tablet smiled as he seemed unfazed.

Jowee-"Humble, huh? What do you want with us anyway?"

Tablet steps back at as he chuckled.

Tablet-"Please do not act so hostile. I am just here to help."

Jowee-"Why do you want to help us anyway? I thought demons were suppose to be bad."

Tablet-"Oh just a whim I suppose. Either if you want to believe me or not is entirely up to you."

Jowee-"Well…alright, but I have my eye on you. Don't you dare try anything funny."

Tablet-"Do as you wish. What you do really does not concern me."

Pixel-"Why do I get the feeling of Deja Vu?" O.0'

Pastel-"*sigh* Just as how I remember in the last adventure."

Pixel-"How COULD I forget that moment! I never did."

Pastel(sarcastic)-"*rolls eyes* Sure you never did."

Jowee then walked away from Tablet and went towards Pixel and Pastel.

Jowee-"Gee, some friend you have there, Pixel. Man, his personality is creepy."

Pixel-"Eh, you'll get use to it."

Pastel-"Well what I'm amazed is that how much alike you three are."

Pixel and Jowee-"What'd you say?"

Pastel-"*turns her head* Nothing. You two are hearing things."

While with Tablet, he went towards Mari and Cindi. Mari gave a greeting smile as Cindi ran towards him and quickly gave him a hug before she let go after that.

Cindi-"Mawi! Mawi! This is Mister Tablet. We're best fwiends."

Mari-"Heh heh heh, I can see that. My name's Mari. Don't mind Jowee, you'll get use to him."

Tablet-"*chuckle* Actually, I find Jowee quite amusing. He is much like Pixel."

Mari-"You know…Pixel and Jowee do have a lot in common."

Tablet-"It is quite obvious actually."

Tablet, Mari, and Cindi then went towards back along with Pixel, Pastel, and Jowee to see the Mayor. The Mayor was still talking to Isaac and Mya who were telling them about what happened in Mt. Snowy.

Isaac-"And that's how Pixel and his friends saved us. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now."

Mayor-"I see. Well I'm glad that you all are okay."

Isaac-"We didn't get very far before we ran into Wilfre."

Mayor-"*sigh* I can't believe Wilfre is still alive after what he did to the Book of Life."

Jowee-"Hey Mayor, I just want to ask about him. How did he do all of this anyway?"

Pixel-"Yeah, what's the deal with that creep?"

Tablet-"Yes, I was about to ask that too."

Mari-"Dad, we ran into him on the bridge and he seemed to have control over the darkness."

Tablet-"Well I haven't encountered him, but I did see demons that were made out of pure shadow. I think this Wilfre character has control over them as well."

The Mayor turned away from the group and decide it was time to tell everyone the story. The whole story. His voice had tint of anger and sternness.

Mayor(stern)-"Wilfre…he's the cause of this mess! Mari…"

The Mayor then turned back around and looked right at Mari. Mari know what he was going to tell her.

Mari-"Yes dad?"

Mayor-"It's time I told you and your new friends about the story…All of it."

_*Flashback*_

_**Oh…It was many years ago…**_

_Back in time, many years ago, the Raposa Village was peaceful and it was filled with many Raposa. No shadows were covering the land and the sun shined with its warming light. Snow wasn't anywhere sense the sun was there. In the middle of the village, there was the Eternal Flame. The flame was bright white and it was burning with life as it shined the village with its essence of Graffiti. Right in front of the Eternal Flame Pedestal was a Raposa with silver hair talking to a big crowd of other Raposa._

_**Several years before you were born, in fact…**_

_The silver haired Raposa was Wilfre…when he was normal. The crowd of Raposa were eager to hear his adventures and accomplishments. Wilfre always loved the attention…_

_**Wilfre was a respected member of this village. Always the center of attention…**_

_But Wilfre wanted so much more than that. The scene again changes to Creation Hall where Wilfre stood in front of the place, looking up the hall with wondering thoughts traveling through his mind._

_**Wilfre questioned why it was forbidden…to design our own creations…**_

_Wilfre then left the place with his thoughts about creation still lingering in his mind._

…_**In the Book of Life.**_

_The scene changes again where Wilfre came to the Mayor to tell him about the thoughts that lingered in his mind._

_Wilfre-"Mayor, I think that it's time that we did some creating of our own, don't you think?"_

_Mayor-"What are you saying, Wilfre?"_

_**He told me that it could be done better…**_

_Wilfre-"Think about it. We can make creations far beyond everyone has seen before! We can make things better…no wait, even perfect!"_

_Mayor-"*sigh* Wilfre…I know that you mean well, but the Book of Life is not to be tampered with."_

_Wilfre-"Mr. Mayor, don't you see! Open your eyes! We can make the village a better place to live! We can even make it a utopia! A kingdom that is far greater than Canvas Kingdom itself!"_

_**He tried get me into his twisted plan, but I refused…**_

_Mayor-"Wilfre enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this."_

_Wilfre-"But…but…!"_

_Mayor-"Wilfre, it's out of the question. No. There are things that are just left to be alone."_

_Wilfre had no luck convincing the Mayor. He looked down with anger in his face and he gripped his hands into fists, wanting to knock some sense into the Mayor. He was about to, but he knew that it wouldn't do a thing in his favor so instead he left. The Mayor saw Wilfre storm off with anger and sighed with disappointment._

_**I saw him storm off back to his house. I didn't go after him, thinking that he just needed to clear his mind. What a fool I was…**_

_The Mayor then went back to his house, attending back to his work._

…_**for underestimating what he was capable of.**_

_The scene changes again where it was nighttime and everyone was at their homes, sleeping in their peaceful dreams…all, but one. It was midnight, at Creation Hall, Wilfre snuck into the hall without anyone to see him._

_**Wilfre snuck into Creation Hall…**_

_Wilfre then came out and looked both ways to make sure no one was following him. In his arms, he had a book that he took along with him to take home…but it wasn't just an ordinary book._

_**And stole the Book of Life.**_

_The scene changes back at Wilfre's house. Wilfre was at his desk, examining the Book of Life. He tried to learn all of its secrets._

_**He took the book back to his home.**_

_Then he did the unthinkable and most dangerous acts he has ever done. He started to draw his own creations in the Book of Life._

_Wilfre-"Soon…the village will see a new age! I will show them that we can be the creators!"_

_**And drew inside the pages…**_

_As soon as Wilfre completed his creations in the pages of the Book of Life, he was excited to see his creations come to life. The first thing that he drew were Graffiti Creatures. He wanted to make the creature as servants, to obey their every command. But then…something went horribly wrong._

_**But his creations came out twisted and black.**_

_Pools of shadow goo started to develop. Soon Shadow Walkers were starting to emerge from the pools. Wilfre was shocked and confused about this. He didn't expected the creations to be so black and corrupted, but what really surprised was that the creations started to bow down to him._

_Shadow Walker 1-"We are in your service, master."_

_Wilfre-"Master?"_

_Wilfre then had an idea that popped into his head. Something very dark and evil that awaken in his heart. An evil smile formed in his face, but it turned into a frown when someone barged into his house. It was the Mayor._

_**It wasn't long before I discovered his scheme…**_

_Wilfre then started to come towards the Mayor to confront him, but the Mayor backed away with an angry face._

_Mayor(angrily)-"What have you done, Wilfre!"_

_Wilfre-"Mayor, this is your one last chance! Join me! We can control the world together! With the shadows in our side, nothing will stop us from reaching our goal!"_

_Mayor(angrily)-"The real Wilfre would never have done this!"_

_Wilfre-"Don't be so foolish to not join me. This is an opportunity of a life time! We can finally be the CREATORS!"_

_Mayor(angrily)-"You're delusional!"_

_Wilfre-"Heh…maybe, but there's nothing that you can do to change this!"_

_Mayor(angrily)-"Don't count on it!"_

_The Mayor immediately ran out of the house to avoid the Shadow Walkers from taking him hostage. He ran to the police station where he was going to stop Wilfre from his dark plan._

_**We confronted him…**_

_The scene changes again where the Mayor, the police chief, Chief Cricket, and his police deputy were in front of Wilfre's house to arrest him. As soon as they got there, Wilfre slammed down the door and immediately started to run along with the Book of Life in his arms. The Mayor and his police started to chase him out of the village. Wilfre soon made it to the village exit bridge, but the Mayor and the police were hot on his trail._

_**And in furious rage…**_

_Wilfre had anger flowing through his mind and something told him to do something so dark and evil. He took out the Book of Life and started to rip up the pages out of the book. The winds carried the pages as Wilfre continued to destroy the book._

_**He tore the pages from the Book of Life. Tossing them into the wind…**_

_Soon after that, he was surrounded by the Mayor and his police. The Mayor immediately took what was left of the Book of Life out of Wilfre's hands._

_Mayor-"There's nowhere for you to run Wilfre. It's over. Arrest him, Cricket."_

_Chief Cricket-"Yes Mayor."_

_**We surrounded him and grabbed the book.**_

_Soon the police that surrounded Wilfre start to come closer to arrest him..._

_Chief Cricket-"You're under arrest Wilfre. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

…_but suddenly shadows were starting to surround below Wilfre's feet. Then they all heard this chilling warning that didn't come from Wilfre's mouth._

_**Then we heard a dark voice that didn't come from Wilfre. It was a warning.**_

_?-"The shadows will befall to this world. The Creator will fall. All of you know nothing of true power. The shadows will devour this world and everything living being with it! Wilfre…you have done well…now it is time to join the shadows!"_

_Soon Wilfre was starting to sink into the darkness. The police backed away to avoid being caught by the shadows. Wilfre screamed as he was quickly sucked into the darkness. He thought that he was going to die._

_**I saw Wilfre being sucked into the darkness. It was too late to save him by that time.**_

_Wilfre's screams were soon silenced as the darkness sucked his head and when Wilfre reached his arm up, hoping that he would be saved from death…but no one came. He brought this upon himself and soon the shadows took him away. After that, the shadows that took Wilfre vanished with no trace._

_**Soon Wilfre was gone. We all thought that he was dead. Oh how we were so wrong.**_

_The scene changes back to Creation Hall. The Mayor and everyone in the village looked at the hall with sad faces. The Book of Life was torn from its pages and soon, Creation Hall was sealed as a door with no knob appeared._

_**Like you all have told me, when the Book of Life was stripped from its pages, the Creator was also stripped from her power. When she lost almost all of her powers, Creation Hall was sealed. Without her strength, she couldn't do anything to help us. We were left to fend for ourselves.**_

_The scene then changes back to the Mayor's house where he went inside, carrying what was left of the Book of Life. He locked the remains of the book into a safe place where no one, but him can find it._

_**I locked what remained of the book away…but it was too late.**_

_The scene changes to the pedestal of the Eternal Flame. Soon everything started to change. Changes that would prove disastrous. First, the sun began to become invisible. The light that shined from the sun disappeared along with it._

_**The sun grew dim. Only for the humans and everyone else who were miles away from the village were able to see its light…**_

_Then at night, the moon and stars started to disappear as well._

_**The moon and stars faded away…**_

_Then finally, after a few years, the Eternal Flame started to flicker and vanished. The flame that gave hope and believe was extinguished._

_**And finally the Eternal Flame…flickered and died out.**_

_The scene changes to a few days later. The village was now covered in snow and shadow clouds were slowly creeping into the village._

_**A creeping shadow grew at the edge of our town.**_

_In a lone house in some part of the village, the shadows started to slowly come towards the house. A family of Raposa started to run out of the house to get away from the shadows._

_**And everyone left, in search of a new home.**_

_The young girl from the family took a quick look back at the once peaceful village and she started to cry as she continued to follow her family._

_**All because of Wilfre.**_

_*Flashback ends*_

The scene changes back to present time where Pixel, Pastel, Tablet, Mari, Jowee, Isaac, Mya, and Cindi were following the Mayor to the spot where the Eternal Flame Pedestal once stood. Now the spot had nothing in it.

Mayor-"And now I see what must be done. The lost pages must be retrieved in order to restore our village. We need those pages to restore the Creator's power and live in peace once again."

Jowee-"Man, I can't believe he did all that."

Mayor-"I know. He used to be a good Raposa…"

Tablet-"But it seems that he was corrupted by the darkness. I guess his lust for power got to him."

Mayor-"Well right now, hope has been brought back to life. The Creator has sent us heroes and we can finally rebuild the village. The first thing we need to do is restore the Eternal Flame."

Pastel-"Well there's a problem. The pedestal is not there."

Mya-"I have to agree. How are we going to bring back the flame if there's no pedestal?"

Mari-"Yeah dad. The pedestal vanished when the darkness came in. What are we going to do about it?"

Mayor-"Hmm, well there should be a place for the Eternal Flame page in the Book of Life. I'll be right back. I'll go get the remains of the book."

The Mayor then went to his house where he went to recover the remains of the Book of Life.

Isaac-"Alright. I'll meet you guys back at my shop once you restore the Eternal Flame."

Isaac then walked away from the group to go back to his shop which was covered in darkness.

Mya-"Come on, Cindi. We better follow your daddy."

Cindi-"Okay mummy. See you later, fwiends."

Mya followed Isaac with Cindi holding her hand. Cindi happily waved goodbye as she went with her family. The Mayor soon returned with the remains of the Book of Life. As soon as he met up with group, Pixel gladly handed over the missing page of the book. The Mayor then placed the Eternal Flame page into the book.

Mayor-"Whew…it's back in…now it's up to the Creator to restore it."

Then suddenly, the village pedestal was restored, but the pedestal was uncolored though. Pixel was a bit surprised about the pedestal appearing out of nowhere, but Tablet and Pastel on the over hand were not that surprised as if they seen this kind of thing before.

Pixel-"What the heck? How did that happen?"

Pastel-"It's the Graffiti God, Pixel. When the Eternal Flame Page was restored, the Creator regained some of her strength to restore the pedestal."

Pixel-"Oh."

Tablet-"But look. It seems that the Creator still does not have enough power to restore the color of the pedestal."

Pixel-"Yeah, but that's where we come in, right?"

Pastel-"That's right. All you two have to do is use the Graffiti Wands to recolor the pedestal. That way we can restore the flame."

Pixel and Tablet then took out their Graffiti Wands and prepared to recolor the colorless pedestal.

Pixel-"Alright. Here we go."

Pixel and Tablet soon started to send streaks of rainbow colors at the pedestal. The Pedestal soon started to show its new colors. The tree stump that held the pedestal was colored brown as any tree stumps would be. The pedestal itself was colored in pure gold and white holy colors. In the front of the pedestal was the symbol of Graffiti which was designed with the Graffiti Wand's palette and the paint colors of blue, red, and green were on the palette design. After Pixel and Tablet finally made the final touches of the pedestal, everyone was amazed about to the newly colored pedestal.

Mayor-"The village pedestal looks amazing! Well done you two!"

Pixel-"Thanks."

Tablet-"Now we just need the Eternal Flame to take its place."

Mayor-"Creator, can you relit the Eternal Flame?"

The Mayor's request was answered. A flame suddenly appeared into the village pedestal. The flame's colors were made of the spectrum of the rainbow. The colors of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, indigo, and purple were bending as one in the flame. The Eternal Flame was back and everyone can feel its holy warmth.

Mayor-"Ah, the Eternal Flame has returned."

Pixel-"Wow, I can feel the warmth of it. It feels so good."

Then suddenly, Isaac, Mya, and Cindi came back to the pedestal. Their faces were glimmered with hope as they saw the Eternal Flame shine again.

Cindi-"Wow mummy, its warm and pwetty."

Mya-"It sure is, sweetie. It's been a long time sense we felt its warmth."

Isaac-"Now that the Eternal Flame is back, the Creator can clear the darkness from around my shop."

The Mayor then turned his attention to Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet.

Mayor-"Pixel, Pastel, Tablet. Thank you all for your help. Now we just need to clear the darkness from the shop.

Pixel-"Yeah, but how are we suppose to do that?"

Then suddenly, Pixel's and Tablet's Graffiti Wands glowed. Tablet then knew what he and Pixel have to do.

Tablet-"I think I have a pretty good idea."

Pixel looked at him and Tablet nodded to him as for some reason they knew what they had to do. Pixel and Tablet went to the front of the pedestal. The two then pointed their Graffiti Wands at the symbol of the pedestal and fired two beams of light conjoining together, hitting the Graffiti symbol. As the Graffiti symbol glowed, the Eternal Flame glowed bright white as the rainbow colors mixed into one and a beam of light was shot into the air from the flame. Everyone was amazed the event that was happening right now. They could feel the good energy of color passing through them from the wind.

Cindi-"Ooh pwetty!"

Jowee-"This is so awesome!"

Mari-"Wow."

Mayor-"So this is the power of Graffiti that Mari was telling me about the whole time. Amazing."

Soon after Pixel and Tablet lowered their Graffiti Wands, thinking that it was about enough, the beam of light died down as the flame's color went back to its rainbow colors. Everyone then turned around where they saw the dark clouds that covered Isaac's shop. They all saw the dark clouds turn bright grey, signaling everyone that the darkness in that area was gravely weakened. Pastel went towards the two with a smile.

Pastel-"Great work, guys. The clouds are ready to be erased."

Mayor-"Good. You three come see me again after the darkness is cleared from Isaac's shop. I will be at the front of my house when you three are ready."

Tablet-"Alright. We'll let you know."

The Mayor nodded with agreement and went back to his house where he will be waiting. Mari and Isaac went near towards the grey clouds that were covering the shop. Jowee then comes towards Pixel and Pastel while Tablet had his attention to the Eternal Flame with Cindi coming towards him, holding his hand alongside him as she smiled.

Jowee-"Well I'm going back to my house for a little bit."

Pixel-"Okay."

Jowee-"And make sure you and er-well your box dog…"

Pastel(angrily)-"HEY! How many times do I have to tell everyone! I'M A LADY!"

Jowee-"*puts hands in front in defense* Okay, okay! Sorry! I 'm just asking you two to keep on I eye on Tablet."

Pixel-"Uh sure, but you don't have to worry. He's in our side now."

Jowee-"Yeah, but still…"

Pastel-"Hey Jowee, just have a little faith in him. Besides we need all the help we can get."

Jowee-"Oh…oh alright. I'll take your word for it. And by the looks on Cindi, she's happy to be with Tablet."

Pixel and Pastel turned around where Jowee was facing and saw Tablet having a good friendly talk with Cindi until Mya came towards the two.

Mya-"Okay sweetie, daddy's looking for us. It's time to go."

Cindi-"Okay mummy."

Mya and Cindi left the Eternal Flame pedestal to meet up with Isaac and Mari. Jowee went back to his house as soon as Tablet went towards Pixel and Pastel.

Tablet-"So Pixel, I saw you two talking to Jowee about something. *crosses arms* Let me guess, he just asked you two to keep an eye on me so that I would not get into any trouble."

Pixel-"What? You heard that? Man, you have strong ears."

Tablet-"*chuckles* Yes I do actually."

Pixel-"Well you ARE a demon after all, but we told him that you're in our side now and there was nothing to worry about."

Tablet-"But yet, he is still not convince, is he not?"

Pastel-"*sigh* Give him time."

Tablet-"I agree. Besides, Mari told me that he is usually the stubborn one around here. Much like you, Pixel."

Pixel-"Hey! *smiles as he playfully punches Tablet in the shoulder*"

Pastel-"*giggle* Okay you two. Enough goofing around. You two need to clear some clouds."

Pixel and Tablet nodded and the three went to the area where Isaac's shop was covered with grey clouds. Soon they met up with Isaac, Mya, Cindi, and Mari.

Pixel-"Sorry we're late. We had a little chat for a bit."

Isaac-"That's fine."

Pastel-"*To Pixel and Tablet* Okay you two. Just use your Graffiti Wands to erase the dark clouds."

Tablet-"*chuckles* Child's play."

Pixel and Tablet readied their wands and the two started to send streams of color at the dark clouds. As the streams of color touched the darkness, the dark clouds started to disappear as Pixel and Tablet continue to send more streams of color. They continued to clear the area that was consumed by the dark clouds until there was no clouds left that covered the place. Soon the area was all clear and Isaac's shop was bow free from the shadows.

Isaac-"You two did it! The darkness is gone!"

Cindi-"Yay!"

Mya-"Thank goodness. Honey, how's the shop?"

Isaac-"I'll go check."

Isaac took a look inside the shop to see if it was okay.

Mya-"How is it, Isaac?"

Isaac-"Well the shops quite a mess, but nothing serious. All it needs is a little cleaning up."

Mya-"You need any help, honey?"

Isaac-"Sure, I could use the help. Thanks."

Mya smiled into the shop with Isaac. Isaac then pops out of the shop for the moment before he went back in with his wife.

Isaac-"Oh Pixel, Tablet. Be sure to visit the shop soon once Mya and I clean it up. I'm sure you two will find something worth your gold or silver pieces."

Pixel-"Alright. We will."

As Isaac went back into the shop, Cindi came behind Tablet and started to tug Tablet's pants. Tablet turned around and saw Cindi, as if she was trying to get his attention.

Tablet-"Oh. Cindi. What do you want?"

Cindi-"Mawi wants you two to come see her at the well."

Pixel-"Alright. Let's go."

Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet followed Cindi where they met up with Mari. They saw Mari standing next to a lone well of some kind.

Mari-"Hey guys."

Pixel-"Hey Mari. You wanted to see us?"

Mari-"Yeah. I wanted to show you three the village wishing well."

Pixel-"Wishing Well?"

Mari-"Yeah. Jowee and I used to throw rocks in it when we were lil' rapos."

Pastel-"I heard of these before. They say that some wells have special magic attached deep within."

Mari-"Well nothing happened when we threw rocks, but something amazing happened once Jowee dropped a gold coin in there."

Pixel-"Like what?"

Mari-"Five gold coins popped out!"

Pixel-"What! That's not possible. I heard these wells are just scams."

Cindi-"But it's true."

Pastel-"Come on, Pixel. Trust me, I've been in this world for like a long time and I encountered lots of wishing wells. One time, I…"

Pixel-"Yeah I know. You saw a wishing well. You made a wish and it came true. The end."

Pastel-"Ugh, you didn't even listened the last time I told you the story, didn't you?"

Tablet-"Come on, Pixel. It's all, but true. Try it. It maybe worth you wild."

Pixel-"Fine, but I'm just going to prove this is just a scam. You'll see!"

Pixel then took out a gold piece from his pocket and dropped it into the well. After a moment has passed, nothing happened. Pixel smiled as he was right…

Pixel-"Ha! I knew it! It was nothing, but a scam!"

Or so he thought he was right. Then suddenly, a fish pop out of the well and went flying towards Pixel.

Pixel-"What the-!"

Then even more suddenly, the fish turned around and started to slap Pixel across the face about six times. As the fish finished slapping Pixel in the face, it jumped back into the well, but before he went back inside, the fish held onto the well's edge with one edge and shook his fin arm angrily at Pixel. After that, it went back into the well. Pixel became dumbfounded, but soon recovered from his shock when he saw Tablet, Pastel, Cindi, and Mari laughing.

Pixel-"Hey! That wasn't funny!"

Tablet-"*chuckles* Oh it really was funny."

Pastel-"*giggle* Looks like you just got 'fish slapped'."

Cindi-"Heeheehahahahaha!

Pixel-"Oh just keep laughing! Mari, what was that!"

Mari-"*giggle* To be honest, I don't really know. My dad gets mad when Jowee and I play around here a lot."

Pixel-"Well no wonder! That fish is crazy!"

Tablet-"Hmm, let me try it."

Mari-"Sure Tablet. I guess my dad won't mind that you three use it."

Tablet then takes out a gold coin of his own and drops it into the well.

Pixel-"Ha! Now let's see you get slapped, Tablet!"

Then suddenly, a small bag popped out of the well and into Tablet's hand.

Tablet-"Well looky here."

Tablet opened the bag and revealed to contain about thirty gold coins in it. Pixel jaw dropped as Tablet gave an "I told you so" look at him. Mari, Cindi, and Pastel were wowed about Tablet's luck.

Pixel-"B-but how did you-!"

Tablet-"Like we said, 'You need to believe.'."

Mari-"Wow Tablet! This is way more than what Jowee got!"

Pastel-"I guess the well favors Tablet more than you, Pixel. *snickers*"

Pixel-"Oh whatever! ."

Cindi-"Ooh can I see Mister Tablet?"

Tablet smiled at her and took a few coins out of the bag. He knelt down then showed the gold coins to Cindi that were in his hands.

Cindi-"Wow they're so pwetty!"

Tablet-"*smiles* They sure are. You can have some if you want."

Cindi-"Really! Thank you!"

Tablet happily gave the some of the coins he took out to Cindi. Cindi jumped up and down with joy.

Cindi-"Yipeee! If I had 10,000 wapo coins, I would just thwrow them all in the well!"

Tablet-"*chuckles* Well that sounds like fun."

Pixel-_[_thoughts_-Yeah if you want to waste all those perfectly good coins.]_

Mari-"*giggle* Maybe something fun will happen, Cindi!"

Cindi-"Yeah! Fun! Well, I'm gowing back to my mummy now."

Pastel-"Alright then, sweetie. Take care"

Cindi went back to her dad's shop as she waved goodbye to her friends. As soon as she went into her dad's shop, Mari turned back to her attention to Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet with more pressing matters.

Mari-"Hey guys…I was looking around Creation Hall while you three were in the Snow Fields. Follow me, I wanna show you guys what I found."

Pastel-"Okay. We'll follow you."

Mari nodded and she lead the three back to Creation Hall. They made it to the front of Creation Hall.

Pixel-"Okay so what's the news, Mari?"

Mari-"Well I was looking around inside Creation Hall and I found some old books with drawings."

Pixel-"*raises an eyebrow* Yeah? So what's the deal?"

Mari-"Well inside some of the books, I found these…"

Mari then took out what looked like cards, but they weren't just ordinary cards. They were Graffiti Cards. There were about five cards in here hands. Three of them were red which they were Graffiti Creature Cards and two yellow cards which were Graffiti Weapon Cards.

Pixel and Pastel-"Graffiti Cards!"

Mari-"I figure theses might help you guys on your journeys."

Mari handed the cards over to Pixel. Pixel, Tablet, and Pastel took a look at some of the cards. They were impressed about the creatures and the weapons in the cards.

Tablet-"Thank you, Mari. Surely these creatures will come in handy."

Mari-"No problem. You can find more cards in some of the books if you like."

Pixel-"Oh we will. Come on, guys. We have some cards to find."

Tablet-"Agreed."

Pastel-"Yeah. Let's go."

Mari-"Oh and when you three are done exploring Creation Hall, visit my dad. He wants to talk to you guys."

Pastel-"Alright. We will."

Mari left as Pixel, Pastel, and Tablet went into Creation Hall. Inside Creation Hall, Pastel helped herself with some book reading. Pixel was just looking inside each book he can find and found some Graffiti Cards inside some of the books. Tablet on the other hand was looking around the hall, intrigued about the place.

Tablet-"So…this is Creation Hall."

Tablet then went to a lone bookshelf where Pastel was at, reading a book. He then took a book out from the book and looked through it to see if there was any useful information. Then suddenly, he stopped in a certain page that caught his attention. The page he stopped at had a large picture of a blue deer with a blue stream wing on the right side and a regular red wing at the left side. The image of the blue deer had a unique shaped, gold halo-like horn and had yellow hair.

Tablet-"Hey guys."

Pastel-"What is it, Tablet?"

Pixel-"Did you find something?"

Tablet-"Yeah. You two might want to look at this."

Pixel and Pastel went towards Tablet to see what their friend had found. As the two met up with Tablet, he showed the picture of the blue deer in the book.

Pixel-"Whoa…is that the Creator!"

Pastel-"No Pixel, that's the Doodle King."

Pixel-"Doodle-what?"

Tablet and Pastel then look at him, surprised to hear that Pixel has never heard of "The Doodle King".

Tablet-"*sigh* Please don't tell me, you have not heard of the Doodle King."

Pixel-"No."

Tablet-"*facepalms* You gotta be kidding me."

Pixel-"What! What'd I say!"

Pastel-"Alright now, I'll explain. You see Pixel, after the world was created, the Graffiti God created the first being she ever created. This was dated back before the Raposa and the humans were even created. That being was the Doodle King, the king of all doodles."

Pixel-"Doodles?"

Pastel-"Doodles are creatures of color. The light beings of Graffiti."

Pixel-"So…they're like the opposite of demons, right?"

Pastel-"That's right. Unlike demons…"

Tablet-"*crosses arms and raises one eyebrow* Ahem? Excuse me?"

Pastel-"…Well unlike _most _demons, Doodles are friendly, kind, and humble Graffiti creatures. Some Doodles are either created by the Book of Life, a Graffiti Wand, or even the Creator herself. Some Doodles are known to have unique powers and special abilities."

Pixel-"Really? Are there any Doodles here at this time because all I seen back home were demons."

Pastel-"Well see, about a thousand years ago, Graffiticians were known to be the guardians and heroes of the world, chosen by the Creator. They had partners along with them which were called Pengels."

Pixel-"Pengels?"

Pastel-"Pengels have the ability to create Doodles and when a Graffitician has a Pengel by their side, they too can create Doodles of their own besides transforming into a Graffiti Creature."

Pixel-"What! That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me that before! I could've liked to have a few pets along with me during the last adventure!"

Pastel-"No...you can't...at least not yet."

Pixel-"I can't! Why not!"

Pastel-"I'm getting there! You see, when a Graffitician reaches a certain high level, they can become Master Graffiticians."

Pixel-"Masters?"

Pastel-"Yes. There are two types of Master Graffiticians. A Graffiti Warrior which they are known to have mastered the body and physical class of Graffiti and a Graffiti Sage which they are known to have mastered the spiritual and magic class of Graffiti."

Pixel-"Cool, but what's this have to do with Doodles?"

Tablet-"Patience. She is getting there."

Pastel-"See when a Graffitician reaches the mark of mastery, the Pengel that is attached with the Graffitician evolves into a Holy Quetzalcoatl."

Pixel-"Holy Oue-what?"

Pastel-"Let me explain. Holy Quetzalcoatls are grown up versions of a Pengel and they are known to be more powerful than a normal Pengel. Doodles are known to be attached to Pengels and Holy Quetzalcoatls. When a Graffitician passes away the Holy Quetzalcoatl seal themselves in the previous master's Graffiti Wand and await for a new master who has fully reached the mark of mastery."

Pixel-"So...my Graffiti Wand has a one inside?"

Pastel-"Well...you're almost correct. You see, there was time during when the Devil appeared into the world, his dark aura that he released started to corrupt them. The Doodle King tried to protect the Quetzalcoatls, but it was just too much."

Pixel-"What happened to them?"

Tablet-"They turned into Shadow Draygons."

Pixel-"Shadow Draygons?"

Tablet-"My father told me that they are the dark twisted versions of a Holy Quetzalcoatl. They have the power to create more powerful demons and other dark creatures."

Pastel-"So to stop the creation of Shadow Draygons, they sacrificed themselves for the humans, raposas, and their beloved masters, letting their spirits go into the Graffiti Wand, making the person who wielded it twice as powerful. With the Graffiticians having the spirits of the Quetzalcoatl, the Doodles are now attached to the Graffitician and the Graffiti Wand."

Tablet-"And that is when a dark force saw this and started to eliminate most of the masters. As the masters were eliminated, they also destroyed their Graffiti Wands. Making the Doodles disappear from Canvas Kingdom."

Pastel-"And that's why there were no Doodles in Canvas Kingdom anymore."

Pixel-"Oh…*looks down with sadness*"

Then suddenly, the Mayor came in the hall. He saw Pixel, Tablet, and Pastel looking through a book that made him interested.

Mayor-"Hello there. What are you three reading, hmm?"

Pastel-"Hey Mr. Mayor. We just found a book about the legendary Doodle King."

Mayor(surprised)-"The Doodle King? Well I haven't heard about that legend in years. Let me take a look for a second."

The Mayor went towards the three Graffiticians and took a look at the book that Tablet was holding. The Mayor smiled, thinking about the picture liked it brought him back memories. The Mayor sighed and took his attention to the three heroes.

Mayor-"It's been so long sense my wife told Mari about the legend."

Pastel-"Your wife? She knows about the Doodle King too?"

He then took out a gold pendant and when it opened, it revealed a picture of him when he was a bit younger, a younger version of Mari, and right next to him, sitting on a chair, was a beautiful female Raposa carrying young Mari in her laps. The Raposa had long beautiful brown hair like Mari's and wore a yellow dress.

Mayor-"Yes. Her name was Annabelle. She was always a strong believer of the Creator and the Graffiti legends. Back then when Mari was just a little girl, Anna would always tell her bedtime stories about the Creator and the Doodle King. *chuckles as he started to remember the good times* Mari would always giggle and smile, eager to hear more of her mother's stories."

Pastel-"Aww, that's so sweet."

Pixel-"Well I guess that explains why she was the only one who still believed in the Creator."

Mayor-"Her heart was as beautiful as what she looked from the outside. So kind…so gentle…so pure. Until…"

The Mayor then turned around from three and started to shed a tear. Tablet just stood there, didn't move one bit. After he heard the Mayor mentioning about Mari's mother, Tablet eyes were wide open, like he was having some kind of flashback.

_"Why won't they leave me alone? I just want to be with you...But I can't find you when I'm awake...Why won't they just let me sleep?"_

_"Oh, my poor darling...They only care about you, you're starting to look sick...You can't just sleep all the time..."_

_"B-but I-!…"_

_"Oh, please baby...Don't cry like that, you know it hurts me to see you this way..."_

_"I...I'm sorry...It's just..."_

_" Shhhh..."_

_"It's getting harder to find you...You're...not leaving...Are you?"_

_"No...No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm always with you...You...just can't see me sometimes."_

_"...Someone's shaking me again..."_

_"It's alright, baby, just wake up, you'll never get better if you don't..."_

_"Al-alright...D-don't worry! Even if it takes me a long time, I'll find you when I go back to sleep again...O-okay? I promise I will."_

_"Alright...I love you..."_

_"I love you too...Mum..."_

Tablet unconsciously fingers the edge of his scarf, as he remembered his past. Pastel sensed sadness in the Mayor and asked him in a concerning voice…

Pastel-"Mr. Mayor…what happened to her?"

Mayor-"*sniff* That fateful day…"

_*Flashback*_

_**It was back then when Mari was just six years old.**_

_The scene goes back in time where after Wilfre was thought to be gone, the Mayor, his wife Annabelle, and six year old Mari were having a picnic in the fields just a few miles away from the village. Mari was playing with a docile wild Baki while the Mayor and his wife watch as they ate some sandwiches._

_Young Mari-"Yay! Catch the ball! Catch the ball!"_

_The playful Baki jumped up and down with joy as Mari held up a rubber ball. She then threw the ball about a few feet away and the Baki chased after it like a little puppy. After for a little while, the Baki returned to Mari with the ball on its head._

_Young Mari-"Good boy! You did it!"_

_Mari picked up the ball and petted the little guy._

_**We had a picnic at the fields. Mari was so young back then and we were living our lives in happiness. Oh how could I wish it could've lasted forever.**_

_From the distance, Annabelle watched young Mari playing with the Baki. She smiled as she watched her little child living her happy childhood like all children should._

_Annabelle-"*sigh* It's nice to see our little girl having fun."_

_Mayor-"It sure is Anna…but once she grows up, she will have to be trained with the responsibilities of becoming the next Mayor of our village."_

_Annabelle-"Aww, but honey, can't we talk about that some other time? Just wait. Besides you were a child once before. Didn't you have fun?"_

_Mayor-"*chuckle* I sure did. *holds Anna's hand affectionately* Don't worry, my sweet. Every child deserves live a happy childhood."_

_Annabelle-"*smiles* Glad to hear, Max."_

_After awhile, when Mari's parents turned their back for moment, young Mari was still playing with the wild Baki. They were playing with the rubber ball. They were having time of their lives until the rubber ball accidentally bounced into the woods. The wild Baki immediately ran after the ball in high speed, chasing after the ball._

_Young Mari-"Oopsy! Come back, Mr. Fluff Fluff!"_

_Young Mari follow the wild Baki in the woods. When Annabelle and the Mayor turned back to see Mari, she was already entering the woods which were known to be dangerous and unpredictable. This made Anna and the Mayor go into worried._

_Annabelle-"Mari, don't go in there!"_

_Annabelle tried to call out to her little girl, but she was already to faraway for her to hear her momma's voice._

_Annabelle-"Oh no! Mari!"_

_Mayor Max-"We have to get out her out of there! Come on, Anna!"_

_Annabelle-"Right behind you."_

_Mayor Max and Annabelle got and went after for Mari in the woods. Inside the woods, the wild Baki was still trying to find the ball that accidentally bounced too far. After searching for the ball for awhile, the Baki finally came across the rubber ball, but something was oddly different of it. The ball was completely covered in some kind of black ink-like goo. The wild Baki slowly went towards it to have a closer look. As the Baki got closer, the goo around the ball started to shake and suddenly the goo began to grow. The wild Baki started to shake in fear as the massive blob of black goo started to grow in tremendous pace. The blob of black goo soon grown in monstrous size and the Baki tried to run, but tripped. Soon the blob of black goo toppled the helpless Baki, swallowing it whole. Meanwhile, young Mari was still searching for the Baki. She was pushing aside bushes and shrubs, calling out in the woods to find her little Baki friend, but with no luck._

_Young Mari-"*calls out* Mr. Fluff Fluff! Here boy! Come on out and let's play some more!"_

_As she continued through the woods until she came across the area where her Baki friend was. As soon as she entered the area, she found her little Baki friend._

_Young Mari-"Mr. Fluff Fluff! There you are!"_

_Young Mari smiled with joy to find her friend, but something was odd here. The Baki just stood there, staring at her. Young Mari then noticed about it, making her worried._

_Young Mari-"Mr. Fluff Fluff? Are you okay?"_

_Young Mari got closer to see what was wrong with the Baki. While with Annabelle and Mayor Max, they were in the woods, trying to find their lost daughter. They try to call out to her, but it was no good._

_Annabelle-"*calls out* Mari! Mari!"_

_Mayor Max-"*calls out* Mari! Where are you!"_

_Annabelle-"Oh Max, we just have to find her! We just have to!"_

_Mayor Max-"Don't worry, Anna. We'll find her. It'll be better if we split up. We'll have a better chance of finding her this way."_

_Annabelle-"*nods* Okay."_

_Mayor Max-"Be careful, Anna."_

_Annabelle gave a quick kiss to Mayor Max and the two went their separate ways to find Mari. Meanwhile back where Mari is, as she got closer, she saw black spots all over the little Baki. This disturbed Mari and she thought that her little friend was coming down with something bad._

_Young Mari-"W-what happened to you? What are those black spots all over you, Fluff Fluff?"_

_When Young Mari tried to pet the Baki, she frightfully jumped back as the Baki was enveloped by black goo. It was then that Mari realized that it wasn't her little friend at all. The fake shadow Baki soon turned into the massive Shadow Blob demon that ate Mari's Baki friend. Soon Mari was scared at of her wits, slowly stepping back, but trips as she did. Mari's started to form tears as fear soon overcame her as the blob formed arms and the demon closed in on her . While with Annabelle, she was searching through the woods still trying to find Mari. She tries to call out for her again._

_Annabelle-"*calls out* Mari! Sweetie, where are you!"_

_Again, there was no reply. Soon Annabelle started shed tears, worried for young Mari's safety. Then suddenly, Anna heard a scream that she recognized. It was Mari and she was in trouble. Anna's fears soon came into reality._

_Annabelle(horrified)-"Oh no! Mari!"_

_While with the Mayor, he was still searching in the other parts of the woods. He had no luck of finding his daughter, but soon he heard Mari's scream as Annabelle did._

_Mayor Max-"Mari!"_

_He soon ran as fast as he can, following the voice, but unfortunately, the woods were deep and he was in a whole different part of the woods where Anna and Mari were. While with Annabelle, she was getting closer to where Mari was. Soon she finally made it to where Mari was and he eyes were soon filled with shock and horror. She saw Mari in the ground, crying and shaking with fear as the Shadow Blob demon was about to topple down on her._

_Annabelle(horrified)-"No!"_

_Annabelle ran as fast as she can and quickly grabbed Mari before the blob could grab her. Annabelle soon ran away with young Mari in her arms to get away from the blob monster as far away as possible. The Shadow Blob grew angry about this and two more shadow demons appeared right beside it. The shadow creatures were ghost like with strong arms and claws called Shadow Wraiths. The Shadow Wraiths soon chased after the two Raposa. Annabelle ran as fast as she can with her daughter in her arms, trying to get away from the shadow demons, but she can from behind that the demons were not far behind._

_Shadow Wraith 1-"Don't let them get away!"_

_Shadow Wraith 2-"You scum can't run forever!"_

_While with the Mayor, he was still running where he heard the screams. Suddenly, he heard someone running through the woods not too far from him. He runs towards where the noise was coming and soon finds Annabelle carrying Mari in her arms._

_Mayor Max-"Anna! Mari!"_

_Annabelle-"Max!"_

_Young Mari-"Daddy!"_

_Young Mari then got down from her mother's arms and immediately hugged her father, crying._

_Young Mari-"*crying* Daddy! Daddy! I'm scared! There were scary monsters trying get me!"_

_Mayor Max-"Shhhh, don't worry Mari. We'll protect you."_

_Annabelle-"We have to keep moving. Those monsters are still after us."_

_Suddenly, a shadow blast came in and blasted a nearby tree right next to them. Young Mari just scream in fear as Mayor Max and Annabelle held her close to the two. The shadow demons were coming closer._

_Shadow Wraith 1-"There they are! I see them!"_

_Shadow Wraith 2-"Quick! Shoot them before they get away!"_

_Mayor Max-"Run!"_

_Mayor Max, Annabelle, and Young Mari ran away as the demons got even closer. While they were dodging around the forest a bit, avoiding getting hit by shadow blasts, Anna noticed they were close to the village. There she saw the Eternal Flame in village. Even though it was weakened by the Book of Life being torn apart, she knew that the Eternal Flame was still strong enough to make the Shadow Demons not even there to enter the place. So in a blind attempt to slow down the shadow demons, she stops running. The Shadow Demons did get confused by this and slows them down for a bit, but Mayor Max and Young Mari didn't even notice until they're out of the forest. As the two got out of the forest, Mayor Max suddenly looks back and sees Anna about to get hit by the Shadow Demon's attacks._

_Mayor Max-"ANNA!"_

_Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a white flash appears. The white flash shined brightly as it covered the whole area where Anna and the Shadow Demons were. Mayor Max and Young Mari shielded their eyes from blinding white light. Soon the white light fades down and the path behind Max is now covered with darkness, preventing him from going back or have any means of rescuing her. Mayor Max saw the darkness in horror as he knew that Anna was in there._

_Mayor Max(horrified)-"No…Anna…this…can't be!"_

_The Mayor soon started to shed tears, but when he turned around, he saw Young Mari crying. Mayor Max went towards Mari and hugged her. Mari return the hug, but yet she still cried for her mother. Max cried too, for they both lost Anna, a beloved wife…and a pure mother._

_**Annabelle was so pure and innocent. Mari and I were so struck by her passing. Oh why…why did that had to happen?**_

_*Flashback ends*_

The scene changes back to the present in Creation Hall where Mayor Max told his tragic story of his wife to the three heroes. Max was shedding tears, remembering the horrible day. When Pixel and Pastel heard the whole story, the two were both very sad about what happened to Mari's mother.

Pastel-"*shedding a few tears* Oh my goodness. That's horrible!"

Pixel-"I know. Oh man, that must be really hard for Mari."

Mayor Max-"It really was. Mari always thought it was her fault, but it wasn't! If someone's to blame, it's ME! I should've protected her along with Mari! It's my fault!

Mayor Max turned away from Pixel and Pastel, shedding tears of grieve and sorrow for the loss of his wife. Tablet was still in this frozen trance, still having a few flashbacks, but soon took a second to recollect himself. He soon heard what the Mayor said, about it was his fault. He soon went towards the Mayor, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Tablet-"No…It was never your fault in the slightest. Your wife wanted you and Mari to be safe and she sacrificed herself so that you two will continue to live on. The true person to blame is Wilfre and we WILL bring an end to him."

Pixel-"Yeah! We'll make him pay for what he did!"

Pastel-"And we'll make sure to bring your village back the way it was Mayor. We promise."

The Mayor was silent for a moment, but when he heard what the three heroes said…he had only this to say.

Mayor Max-"Thank you…c-can you three give me a moment?"

Pastel-"Sure. Whatever you need."

The Mayor soon left Creation Hall. He soon was outside of the hall and when no one was there to see him, he puts his hand over his face and soon…he begins to cry deeply.

Mayor Max-"Oh Anna…my poor sweet Annabelle…my beautiful wife…I'm sorry…"

While with Mari, she was just walking back to her house. On her way back to her house, she saw Cindi playing with her mother, Mya. They were giggling and laughing, having a good time. Mya then playfully grabbed Cindi and gave her daughter a loving hug which Cindi happily returned.

Cindi-"I love you mummy."

Mya-"Aw I love you too. You're my little cupcake, Cindi. *nuzzles Cindi*"

Cindi-"*giggles* I love cupcakes! Can we have some mummy! Pwetty pwease!"

Mya-"Okay sweetie. Sense you asked nicely."

Cindi-"Yay!"

Mari smiled with tears flowing down her face as she saw Cindi being carried off with her mother. She wiped the tears away and continued her way back to her home. Mari soon arrived to her home and immediately went towards her room. She entered her room and sat down in her bed, looking down in sadness as she sighed. She then looked at the drawer next to her bed and decided to take something out of it. Mari looked through the drawer and she took out a picture. It was a picture of her mother. After Anna's passing, Mari kept the picture to remember her mother. She looked at the picture, seeing the beautiful smile of her mother. Mari started to leak tears from her eyes, smiling as she started to remember the good times Mari and her mother had.

_*Flashback*_

_The scene changes to the past where it was nighttime, at six year old Mari's home, the night before that dreadful day. In Young Mari's room, the little Raposa was just tucked in bed by Annabelle. Anna was telling a bedtime story about the legends of Graffiti to Mari which she always loved to hear. Tonight's story was about the Creator herself._

_Annabelle-"*giggle* Alright sweetheart, want to hear another bedtime story?"_

_Young Mari-"Yay! What's the story about this time, mommy?"_

_Annabelle-"It's one of my favorites. I'm going to tell you about the Creator."_

_Young Mari-"*astonished about hearing this subject* Ooh!"_

_Young Mari listened closely as Anna was about to tell her story about the legendary Creator._

_Annabelle-"Once upon a time, our world that we live in was created by a god known as the Creator. The Creator made beautiful designs of our world in which we live in. She created the lush green forests, the beautiful blue oceans, the great mountains that stand tall, and the vast clear sky."_

_Young Mari-"Wow! Really mommy!"_

_Annabelle-"Yes sweetie. She even created the humans and Raposa."_

_Young Mari-"Like you and me, mommy?"_

_Annabelle-"Of course. And do you know where she designs all of her creations in?"_

_Young Mari-"The Book of Life?"_

_Annabelle-"*giggle* That's right."_

_Young Mari-"Mommy?"_

_Annabelle-"*smiles* Yes sweetheart?"_

_Young Mari-"Was the Creator a Raposa like us?"_

_Annabelle-"Well…nobody knows for sure, sweetie. Some say that she resembles much like a human, but also looks like Raposa as well."_

_Young Mari-"Was she beautiful as you, mommy?"_

_Annabelle-"*sigh* More beautiful than you can imagine, sweetie. They say when a person lived a good life, they go to a beautiful place where spirits live in eternal peace. That's where the Creator is said to live."_

_Young Mari-"So if I'm good girl, I can get to meet the Creator?"_

_Annabelle-"*holds Mari's little hand* Actually sweetie, one of my friends of mine actually met the Creator in person."_

_Young Mari-"Really mom! Who?"_

_Annabelle-"*giggle* You really want to know?"_

_Young Mari nodded with a smile, eager to hear who got to meet the Creator in person._

_Annabelle-"Can you keep a secret? For me, baby?"_

_Young Mari-"Okay mommy. I promise."_

_Annabelle smiled and whispered the name to Mari's ear. Mari's eyes were soon filled with astonishment she heard the name._

_Young Mari-"Wow! He really did!"_

_Annabelle-"Yes he did, but now it's our little secret, okay Mari?"_

_Young Mari-"*smiles and nods* Okay mommy. I understand."_

_Annabelle-"*smiles back at Mari* That's my little girl."_

_Young Mari-"Mommy?"_

_Annabelle-"Yes sweetie?"_

_Young Mari-"Can we meet the Creator someday?"_

_Annabelle smiled and held her daughter's hand with affection._

_Annabelle-"You can if you believe deeply in your heart, someday you will."_

_Annabelle checked the time from the clock that was on top of Mari's drawer and it was getting late._

_Annabelle-"Oh it's getting late, baby. Time for you to go to sleep."_

_Young Mari-"Awwww, but I want to hear more stories!"_

_Annabelle-"Shhhhh. Oh sweetheart, maybe some other time. Besides, we have that picnic tomorrow and I don't want to see my little baby tired."_

_Young Mari-"O-okay mommy. Can you sing me a lullaby for me?"_

_Annabelle-"Of course, Mari."_

_Annabelle carried little Mari into her arms and cradled her. Annabelle soon started to sing Mari's favorite song with a lovely, angelic voice._

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the Angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_Don't make no difference_

_Escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the Angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_Anna slowly put Young Mari back to bed as she soon started to fall into her peaceful sleep. Anna then gave Mari a little Baki doll to sleep with._

_You're in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_As Anna finished her lullaby, Mari was asleep, smiling as the lullaby already sent her into her little, peaceful dreamland. Annabelle smiled and gave her daughter a little kiss in forehead._

_Annabelle-"Goodnight my little angel. I love you."_

_Anna soon went towards the door and turned of the lights, making the nightlight in the room to only shine it's blissful light for Mari. She then left the room._

_*Flashback ends*_

The scene soon changes back to the present back at the Mayor's house where Mari was in her room, looking at the picture of her mother as she remembered that night before her disappearance. As Mari remembered that night with her mother and the day that she disappeared, Mari's heart sank into deep sadness and soon begins to cry very hard. She clinched picture close to her heart.

Mari(crying)-"M-mother…I'll love you always! Forgive me!"

She cried even harder as the memories flowed through her mind. She always thought it was her fault that her mother was gone now, but that wasn't true. She was just an innocent child back then. Everyone knew that. Her own dad knows that. Even the Creator knew it wasn't her fault.

_Poor sweet child…it was never your fault…it never was…_

_

* * *

_

Hey you story readers reading this story! Now if you played the game, Drawn to Life, you'll notice there is loads of changes and flashbacks in this chapter. The first flashback is about Wilfre's betrayal of the village which is detailed the best I could. And notice that I haven't seen any fanfics that mention Mari's mother so I made a Raposa character named Annabelle as Mari's mother which she appears in the second and third flashback. I also want to point out the full names of Mari's family.

Mari Validan

Mayor Max Validan

Annabelle Validan

Holy Quetzalcoatls belong to my partner, Spyroid101 from . You can check out more information about these creatures in her user page in DeviantArt to find out more about them including Pengels and the Doodle King from the game, Magic Pengel.

You guys can check out the remastered comic version in DeviantArt which my partner is making.:D

Annabelle belongs to me.

The song used the third flashback: Angel by Sarah Mclachlan


End file.
